


Dirty Little Secrets

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, F/F, F/M, Multi, Ragnarok!Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Fang black outs and wakes up naked in strange places, like Snow and Serah's kitchen or under Lebreau's bed. She doesn't know why, but Lightning does. So does Vanille. And Serah. And Lebreau. And Jihl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fang woke up to the sound of footsteps. It sounded like someone big and heavy and really, really noisy was plodding down the stairs. Her face was pressed into something smooth and cold that felt nothing like the soft, comfortable bed she shared with Light. She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking at the fuzzy image of a kitchen floor she didn't recognize.

Fuck. How did she get here? Where was 'here'?

She blinked again, realizing that the patterns and colors on the tiles looked a little familiar. Yellow. Bright, blinding yellow. Shit, it was like staring into the sun. She vaguely remembered saying the exact same thing before, when she went to the hardware store with Serah. She also remembered saying something along the lines of, "Shouldn't you be doing this with your husband?"

Serah had giggled, fluttered those lashes at her and kissed her. "I could be doing this with him too."

That minx. She was almost as bad as her sister. Almost. Light was just naughty, and sexy, and knew just how to- _Mmm, Claire._ The floor would be much more comfortable if Light was beside her. Better yet, under her, squirming, writhing, purring her name.

_Damn it._ Not the time to be thinking about Lightning, or Serah, or Lightning and Serah.

Then again, it wasn't that completely inappropriate if she was in Serah's kitchen.

_Mmm, sisters._

Right. _Focus._ Fang thought of yesterday, tried to remember the last thing she did. Lightning was working overtime again. Fang was waiting for her to come home, just like the lovesick puppy she was.

_TV._ The last thing she did was watch television. That didn't make sense. Serah's kitchen floor didn't have a television.

She should really get up and get on the couch or something. Not like she was drunk. Her head was clear, no headache or hangover, and her limbs didn't feel like jelly. In fact, she felt pretty good. Hell, she felt great! Like she could bounce off the walls, bounce _through_ the walls and run from Gran Pulse to Cocoon without breaking a sweat.

Not that she'd sweat in this cold. Every part of her body felt really cold, especially her ass, almost like her pants were pulled down. She reached back to yank her pants back up, just in case.

Except she wasn't wearing pants, or anything else, for that matter.

_Oh bloody hell. Not again._

"G'morning, Fang."

If the deep voice didn't tell her it was Snow, then Fang would have known it was him because of the hairy legs and the big feet. She sighed and muttered, "Hey, Snow," back, then mumbled, "Thanks," when he placed a change of clothes on the floor.

"No prob," he said, walking over to the fridge. "Breakfast?"

Fang's stomach growled. "Yeah," she grunted. "Please." She was always, always hungry when this happened. Snow knew that too. He was just being polite, like the other times. Why was he polite? To make up for how loud his feet and his mouth were?

_No,_ she told herself. _Be nice. Don't growl at Snow. Snow is cooking food._

She slipped into the shirt and pants he had given her. Perfect fit, not that she was expecting anything else since these clothes belonged to her. She finally got off the floor and sat by the dining table. She stared at the back of Snow's head, waiting for him to turn around and say something. Anything!

"You broke five dishes, two cups and you ripped the counter in half."

Just not that.

Fang glanced at the direction Snow was pointing at and winced at the pitiful state of the counter. She also always, always broke things when this happened. "Sorry," she sighed, lowering her eyes to the table. "I'll pay for it."

Snow nodded. "I know." He started whistling a happy tune. "Oh yeah, I called sis, told her you were here. She wants you back home before noon."

Fang had to smile at that. "Okay," she said, her voice softening at the thought of Light. She was so lucky to have an understanding girlfriend. Most girls would have broken up with her for waking up naked in their married sister's kitchen and then having breakfast with aforementioned sister and her husband afterwards. Wait, that last part sounded dirty. Dirty with Snow. Which she did not do. She did not do dirty with Snow. He was a nice guy but he was like a brother to her, and not in the way that Lightning saw Serah.

Right, what was she thinking? Girls and Lightning, and Serah. Most girls didn't frequently have threesomes with their girlfriend and their younger sister. She was very lucky indeed that her girlfriend wasn't like most girls.

Fang didn't know how or why she ended up in Snow and Serah's kitchen, just like she didn't know how it happened all those other times. Ever since she got out of her second crystal stasis, she had been experiencing strange, random blackouts. She would wind up in weird places, but what was even weirder was how everyone else, including Lightning, acted like it was completely normal.

They would just give her clothes - why the fuck was she always naked? - feed her - like she was a lost puppy, only Light should be treating her like that - and send away per her girlfriend's instructions.

"G'morning, babe. How are you feelin'?"

Fang looked up and saw Serah enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," Serah greeted back, her voice small and cracked, like she had a sore throat. "I'm...feeling a little better." She started walking to the table, very, very slowly.

Fang quickly got up to help the girl, holding her gently.

Serah blushed at the contact. "H-hi, Fang," she stuttered.

Fang smiled. It was so cute how Serah acted so shy every now and then, even after all the sex they've had. "Hey," she said softly, leaning in and kissing the girl's cheek. She led Serah to a chair and frowned at how gingerly the girl sat down. "You're hurt," she said, miffed that Serah was trying to hide it. "What happened?"

"Ummmm, I was...it was..." Serah's blush deepened and she probably would have fidgeted in her seat if she wasn't in pain. "I-I...really can-"

"Serah and I are trying new things in bed," Snow cut Serah off, placing two full plates on the table. He winked at her. "Guess I got a little carried away with the spanking last night. Sorry, babe. You were pretty into it though."

Fang wasn't really convinced, not with Snow winking like that - he was still winking! He'd wink with one eye, then other. He looked like he was about to have a stroke - but it was hard to be suspicious or annoyed or any kind of bad emotion when her stomach was empty and there was food right under her nose. When Serah squeaked and started stuttering like a virgin, Fang shrugged it off and happily started to eat.

**XXX**

The next time Fang came to from a blackout, she woke up because of a horrible smell that she hoped wasn't coming from her person. Then there was a loud, 'Kweh!' then another, then two more, then four more, then even more than that until her ears were ringing and burning and probably bleeding from all the, 'Kweh, kweh, KWEEEEH!

She opened her eyes and was grateful when the noise stopped. About a dozen chocobos were circled around her, peering down at her like she was a giant piece of carrot. Her head spun. Too much yellow in the morning. Again. Why'd the damn birds have to be so yellow? She was really beginning to hate that color.

"Kweh, kweh, kweh-kweh?"

"Kweh, kweh-kweh."

"KWEH?"

Fang scowled. _What the bloody hell?_ Were they having a conversation? About her? And why did she feel so offended? Ugh, she should really stop putting off those chocobo lingo lessons from Sazh or Vanille. Damn, these things smelled really bad.

"Kweh."

"KWEH!"

Fang twitched. _Fried chocobo sounds really good right now. Fried chocobo with a side of scrambled chocobo eggs._

"Kweh, kweeeh!"

"Kweeeh!"

_Oh it's on._

"RAAAH!" Fang roared, sitting up and swinging her arms wildly.

The chocobos squawked and ran off like they had just seen a giant turtle, leaving behind a shower of feathers that were enough to stuff a pillow.

Huh, that worked better than she thought. Fang sat there for a while, wondering if she really was that scary or if she had something on her face. She discreetly touched her face and checked for anything suspicious. When she found nothing unusual, she snorted. Yeah, she knew it all along. It was her predatory vibes and hunter skills that scared those overgrown chickens away.

She took a deep, greedy breath, thankful for fresh, clean air at last. She brushed the chocobo feathers off her body and looked around. There was nothing but clouds and grass for miles and miles.

_Great. Just great._ She was in the middle of the Archylte Steppe with no clothes and no ride. That meant walking back home bare-assed. If she was lucky, a GC patrol would find her and arrest her for... what did Lightning call it? _Indecent erection? No, that wasn't it. Indecent ex... plosion? Ugh, no._ Why did Cocoon people complicate things with fancy words? _Indecent... exposure!_ Yeah, she could get arrested for indecent exposure and get a free ride back to Oerba.

Fat chance. No patrols ventured this far, and the only thing she could victimized with her nudity was the wildlife. And the animals weren't complaining. The chocobos didn't count.

_Should get home,_ Fang thought, _don't want Light to worry._ She grimaced at the icky feeling of dried mud on her body. Maybe the chocobos were right. Maybe she did look like shit. At least she didn't feel like it. She felt well-rested and had all this energy. She was hungry though. But she could still sprint, flip or hop on foot to Oerba if she had to.

She stood up and looked down, noticing the single tire tracks on the soil. Velocycle. Where was it? And what was she on when she rode it?

There were a lot of tire tracks, jagged, overlapping, going in circles...there were even pretty deep depressions on some parts of the ground, like she just slammed and pounded the bike on those spots over and over until... something happened. Not that she knew what. She always ended up finding tire tracks whenever she woke up in the middle of nowhere. Strange thing was, no one ever seemed to be missing a bike.

Should she bother looking for the velocycle? No, it was probably flat under a turtle's foot by now.

_Ick,_ she had mud in her hair. And behind her ears. And... okay, she really, really needed a bath. She hurried home. She also needed food. And Lightning. Fang really, really needed Lightning.

**XXX**

"Been rolling in the mud, Fang?"

"I did it _again_ , Light!" Fang grumbled, trekking dirt through their kitchen and up the carpeted stairs as she made her way to the bathroom. Lightning sighed deeply at the mess her naked girlfriend was making before she heard the thundering roar of the tub spigot being pulled. Lightning put down the orange she'd been about to cut and lay down the knife on the counter to follow Fang up the stairs.

When she got into the bathroom, Fang was already sitting in the tub, re-wetted mud dripping from the bottomside of her legs and muddying the water, which was still draining for the moment. Fang glared at the mud petulantly. Wordlessly, Lightning stripped herself, drawing Fang's eyes over her direction, where she took in her girlfriend's naked body hungrily with her eyes, always anxious to drink in the sight of Lightning.

"Turn on the overhead." Lightning instructed, grabbing a cloth from the nearby counter. Fang complied and scooted forward as the gentle, warm rush of water descended from the spigot above and sprinkled down on top of her. Lightning moved in behind Fang, who lifted her legs accordingly so Lightning could slide hers forward underneath, trapping Fang between them as Fang locked her legs into place too, gently resting her own legs partially on top of Lightning's.

Using the gentle stream of warm water that cascaded down on her from above, Lightning wet the cloth and gently rubbed at the mud splattered all up Fang's back. "What happened?" Lightning asked, voice as gentle as her strokes as she cleaned Fang's back and brushed aside the wet tendrils of hair that were tumbling from mud-encrusted hair.

"The same thing that alwayshappens." Fang grunted unhappily. "Last thing I remember, I was in the garage with Snow. He was showing me something on his bike," Lightning resisted a little smile at that. _Explains all the mud, at least._ "Next thing, I'm in the middle of the Steppe with high-on-crack velocycle tracks everywhere around me, no bike in sight. _Again._ Lightning..."

Lightning glanced over her shoulder and grabbed the Garnier Fructis shampoo from behind her before globbing a good amount into Fang's mud-dripping hair. "Hmm?"

"It's happening so much more frequently now." Fang sighed as Lightning massaged her scalp, running the shampoo through her hair. "You've noticed that too, haven't you?"

Lightning spread the scrubs through Fang's hair, coating and layering it thoroughly. "I've noticed." Lightning confirmed, moving her sudsy hands down to Fang's shoulders and arms to help remove excess mud.

"It's getting worse." Fang breathed deeply. "Do you think it means- "

"No," Lightning frowned, cutting off the thought before it could be spoken. "I told you, Fang, it's nothing serious like that. Your blackouts aren't 'medical' or a 'problem.' They're just something we deal with." Fang didn't seem calmed. Lightning laced her arms around Fang's middle and pulled her back against her, leaning back against the slant side of the tub herself as she tugged Fang up against her tightly. "You're _fine_ , Fang." Lightning kissed the backside of Fang's jaw and squeezed her tightly for assurance.

"But how do you know..."

"I just do." Lightning told her resolutely. "I watch you sometimes, after you blackout. You don't exhibit strange behavior or anything, Fang. Trust me, you're okay."

"Yet I still wake up in the _weirdest_ places- and I'm naked." Fang paused, eyebrows furrowing together. "Why am I always naked?"

"Aversion to clothing?" Lightning smiled thinly. "Maybe you rip it off."

"I _did_ find the ripped patches of a sari nearby once." Fang tried to think. "That time in the Ark. Do you remember that?"

Lightning's smile was faint in recollection. "Yeah, I remember."

"You have no idea what happened to me then? You were with me, I remember. By the look of my sari, I'd been mauled by a pack of Gorgonopsids."

"I dunno." Lightning rubbed her sudsy hands up Fang's front, amused when Fang shivered when she scraped her hands over her chest. Lightning grinned and hoisted Fang back further into her lap. Fang groaned and leaned her wet mop of hair back against Lightning's shoulder as Lightning massaged her breasts with both hands from behind her. Resting contentedly, Fang closed her eyes, moaning in the back of her throat as Lightning purred into her ear and toyed between rubbing, tweaking, pinching, rolling, and stroking her breasts accordingly. Fang was starting to feel hot.

Lifting her chin, Fang nuzzled her face into Lightning's neck and bit the supple flesh there gently. " _Claaire_." Lightning's own libido spiked. Fang moaning her name always had that effect on her.

"Shh, Fang, I've got you." Lightning hushed, pulling Fang against her fully so her hand could drop between her legs. Lightning took a moment to comb her fingers through Fang's lower curls as she gingerly nipped at her neck.

Lightning's smooth fingers tickled over her down below, where Fang was already moist and warm. Fang mumbled to Lightning appreciatively. "I love you, Claire."

"Love you too," Lightning assured her, dipping in. "Always."

It was slow and sensual, not like their usual lovemaking, but not without passion, either, and it was just what Fang needed. Fang gently rocked with her, lulled into her bliss as Lightning pleasantly manipulated her body. Her pulse sped near the end and Fang's grip momentarily stiffened on Lightning's legs, but Lightning held her, as promised, and let Fang settle back gently. A few minutes later, Lightning could tell her warrior had fallen asleep by the gentle, rhythmic hum of her body and her slow, steady breath. Lightning hugged Fang against her lovingly and kissed the top of her head. "G'night, beautiful."

Fang slumbered.

**XXX**

"Fang? You awake?"

Fang grunted. "No." She reached for the source of the voice, which came packaged in a nice, warm body for her to grab and cuddle with. She made a satisfied sound when she heard a squeak and felt that nice, warm body stumble right into her arms.

"Fang! You ARE awake!"

If her eyes were open she would have rolled them. Still, something wasn't right. Or someone rather. The high voice, the small body, the tendency to state the obvious and, most of all, the smaller breasts could only mean one thing. This was not Lightning she was snuggling up to.

She shifted around a bit. She was in a bed, but it wasn't her and Lightning's bed. Wasn't she supposed to be enjoying a hot bath with Lightning? No, that was three days ago. She moved around again and came to the depressing conclusion that, once again, she was naked. Once again, she had a blackout. Even worse, this person who was not Light was fully clothed. How unfair.

"Fang, come on, get up. It's way past dinner time and you haven't eaten! You know Lightning hates it when we send you home hungry!"

Vanille. Fang finally recognized the voice and the breasts pushed up against her. She opened her eyes and found Vanille giving her one of the most adorable, most irresistible pouts she ever had the misfortune of receiving. "Agh, alright, alright, I'm up!" she grumbled, reluctantly untangling her arms around Vanille and sitting up slowly.

"Yay!" Vanille hopped off the bed and grabbed her arm.

Fang didn't let Vanille pull her up right away. Vanille had said we, then Lightning, which meant Lightning wasn't part of the 'we', further proving that she did have another blackout and this wasn't one of the regular romps she and Lightning had with Vanille and sometimes Serah, if Snow wasn't around. _At least I woke up in a bed,_ she thought, counting the blessings that were few and far in between when it came to her condition.

"What's for dinner?" Fang asked, her stomach already growling. She could eat a whole behemoth right now. She got up and Vanille walked ahead of her. She let her eyes travel down Vanille's body and licked her lips. She also wouldn't mind a quickie for an appetizer. And for dessert. Or she could take Vanille home to Lightning. _Decisions, decisions..._

"I don't know," Vanille replied. "I've been up here all night, waiting for you to wake up. Your guess is as good as mine! I'm sure it'll be yummy, though!"

Fang frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. She tried to grab Vanille's arm, but the girl was too far away already. She gave chase, if by chase one meant taking about ten steps. "Wait, you mean you didn't coo- GAK!" she choked mid-step when she felt a harsh, painful tug around her neck.

"Fang!"

Fang coughed and touched her tender throat. Vanille ran to her side, hands going to her neck. Fang lowered her hands and was surprised at the feel of something thick and leathery wrapped around her neck. "What the fuck?" she growled, tugging at the offending object.

"I'm sorry, Fang!" Vanille cried, quickly fiddling with something. "I forgot to take off your collar, I'm so sorry!"

"COLLAR?" Fang yelled hysterically. "You put a- did you say _my_ collar? _Why_ do I have a collar?"

"Calm down, Fang, it's okay, it's okay," Vanille cooed at her, making her feel like a disgruntled stray. "Here, I'll unleash you."

Fang gawked. "LEASH?" she choked again, hearing the jingle of chain links as Vanille worked to unclip the leash that was attached to the wall above the headboard. She scrambled away from the bed and looked at Vanille with wide, horror-stricken eyes. "What the fuck, Van? What did I do? What did YOU do?"

Vanille carefully approached Fang, holding her hands up in peace. "Fang, listen to me, it's not what it looks like..." She cupped Fang's face in her hands and kissed her, trying to soothe her. "Shhhh, okay? Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared!" Fang whined, even though she was gratefully returning the kisses and starting to get distracted easily. "I just," she mumbled, feeling Vanille press up against her naked body and getting turned on. "Stop it," she barked. "Don't sex your way out of this, tell me why you had me chained up like a damn dog!"

Vanille grinned sheepishly and looked ready to bolt, but before Fang could squeeze an answer out of her, a smooth, cool voice floated into the room. "Why, that's because you are, darling."

Jihl Nabaat sauntered into the bedroom, high heels clicking and blonde hair looking like it was flowing in the wind, which was impossible since the windows were shut. Fang didn't dare question it. Jihl had done more impossible things, like surviving that deathblow from Barthandelus, stowing away in the ship that took them to the Fifth Ark, helping them save the fight and, strangest thing of all, becoming Vanille's girlfriend.

Even though she and Vanille were living together now, Jihl had yet to completely earn their trust. Lightning, especially, wasn't fond of the woman and was absolutely sadistic when it came to exercising her superior rank over Jihl, who had joined the Guardian Corps after Orphan was defeated. Fang would try to not like Jihl as much as Lightning would have wanted her to, but it was hard to focus when those breasts were right in her face. She still couldn't believe they were real!

Fang noticed that Jihl was holding a tray of food, and that was because she was, yet again, automatically, blatantly, dumbly staring at the largest breasts she had ever seen. Jihl caught her staring, not that she was trying to hide it, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Would you like some dinner, Fang?"

No. Yes. Kind of. Just a little. Breasts. Big, juicy, magnificent breasts. Damn it. Why was it so difficult to pick a fight with those breasts? This was getting ridiculous, they were covered and squeezed into that tight GC uniform! It was frightening to imagine what she'd do when faced with naked breasts. Other than pawing at them and ravishing them of course.

What was she thinking about again?

Vanille was already bouncing her way over to Jihl before Fang realized she was gone. Fang had an urge to spank that perky ass and for some reason, it made her think of Serah. Knowing there was no way she was getting any answers now and there was no way she could say no to boobs that big anyway, Fang dragged her feet over to the bed to join the couple.

"Dinner in bed?" Vanille cooed at her girlfriend. "You're so thoughtful, Jihl!"

Fang sneered and tugged at the collar that was still around her neck. It was a loose fit. That was weird, but not weird enough to make her question it. Not like the lovebirds beside her would answer her anyway. She glared at the plate given to her. She hated Jihl's cooking. Not enough salt. Damn that Cocoon bitch. Maybe she should go home hungry and get them in trouble with Lightning. That'd teach them for chaining her up and taking advantage of her weakness for sex and breasts.

**XXX**

Fang opened her eyes and saw...absolutely nothing. She blinked a few times but still, all she saw was darkness.

Shit, it finally happened, didn't it? She had gone blind from too much sex. No, wait, that wasn't from too much sex. That was from too much mastur- master - fuck Cocoon people and their words! - touching yourself? Yeah, that was it, from too much touching yourself. Old people in Oerba went around and said stuff like that. They weren't supposed to be true, damn it. What was next? Going cripple? Growing hair in the palm of her naughty hand? But she used both hands. She was so screwed.

Hold it. Wait a minute. Pause.

Didn't this kind of thing only apply to guys? Didn't it? Her hands didn't feel hairy, so at least that was right. No, the whole thing was wrong, just stupid little myths adults used to scare kids. She knew that. Then, why was she still blind?

Fang cussed and squirmed, grunting in protest at the feel of the hard floor under her. There! She saw it! A little bit of light. She wasn't blind. She saw the light. Light! Where was Lightning? Fuck, where was _she_? And why was she on the flo-

_Clang!_ Fang's forehead firmly smashed into a thick metal bar. "Fuck!" she growled, lying back on the floor and muttering more curses. Okay, sitting up was a bad idea. That was going to leave a mark. She was pretty sure she left a pretty nasty dent on that stupid metal bar too. At least she didn't go down without a fight.

Trying again, Fang tried drag herself out from under what appeared to be a large bed, but she found that she only got so far before she was painfully jerked back by the wrists. She hissed, cussing again and grabbed at whatever it was around her wrist. It was hard and cold and made the same sound as the chain leash Vanille - no, Jihl, it had to be Jihl - had used on her.

She had moved into the light enough that she could properly see the handcuffs on her wrists. Two different sets, each cuffed to one of the legs of the bed. Fang groaned. She knew exactly where she was now.

She easily slipped her hands off the cuffs. They were loose, as they always were, like the collar. She shuddered at the memory of having Jihl's pale, cold hands around her neck as the woman slowly removed the collar but she would rather have that again than be here. Out of all the places her she ended up in because of her blackouts, she dreaded this the most, even more than waking up in the middle of the woods.

_Gotta get outta here fast,_ Fang thought, rubbing her sore wrists and rolling out from under the bed. What she saw never failed to weird her out, no matter how many times she had seen it. The room, at first glance, had furniture normally found in a bedroom. A bed, a very, very big and sturdy bed, a large, expensive-looking vanity mirror she wanted to break, and a dresser.

What wasn't normal was the smell of about five different kinds of perfume filling the air and invading Fang's sense of smell. She could smell beer and alcohol somewhere in the room too. And were those scented candles? Sex toys of all shapes and sizes were shamelessly put on display- Fang didn't even know where that one was supposed to go or how it would fit.

Half-empty tubes of lube and dirty magazines of all kinds - what was that chocobo doing to that girl- _oh fuck that's sick!_ \- they were all over the floor. The dresser's drawers were pulled out and draped over them was a maid outfit, a nurse outfit and...a GC uniform? With the name Farron on the tag? And was that a pink wig? _What the bloody hell..._ Fang was distracted by paddles hanging from the ceiling. They were big enough to spank an ass as big and wide as Gadot's!

"Faaang, I know you're up."

Fang froze at the sound of Lebreau's chilling voice and stared at the open door. She could hear the sizzle from a frying pan and the clatter of plates. She got to her feet, placing her hand on the bed for support and looked down when she touched something. A saddle. There was a saddle on the bed. Why were there a saddle on the bed? Was that a riding crop? Yes, it was riding crop.

"Don't you worry, Mama Lebreau's coming to feed you soon."

Fang shuddered in fright. Why did Lebreau talk in third person? She was creepy enough already! Jihl may be the evil one, but Lebreau was by far the scarier between the two. And while Jihl may be the one with the baton and the heels and the boobs, Lebreau was definitely the kinkier one. Then again, Jihl did put that collar on her, and Vanille let her! That traitor, suckered by those giant breasts of Jihl's, no doubt.

"I'm bringing you lots of meat. You like it _raw_ , don't you, Fang?"

Fang shuddered again. Her stomach growled and she glared at it. _No_ , she told it, _I don't care how hungry you are. We're not going to stick around and see what the crazy lady's gonna do! I don't care if her cooking's better than Jihl's! Or Vanille's! You don't know what's in it!_ Of the many times she questioned her blackouts, it was only when she woke up at Lebreau's did Fang consider if she had been drugged instead. She was starting to wonder if it was really true that Lebreau slipped something in her drink the night they first met.

Fang's stomach growled louder at the smell of meat. She was so hungry. She quickly snapped out of it and growled back at her traitorous stomach. The footsteps got closer. Fang made a mad dash for the window and jumped out of window. It was later she remembered that Lebreau lived a floor above her bar. It was even later, when she received a lot of cat calls and wolf whistles in the street, that she remembered and realized she was naked.

**XXX**

Lightning watched the gentle rise and fall of Fang's chest as her girlfriend peacefully slumbered beside her. Breath even and calm, eyes lightly shut, Fang looked settled in a way she rarely appeared when awake. Lightning loved watching her girlfriend sleep; it was something she was quite taken to see, seeing Fang so restful like this.

Lightning's fingers on Fang's collar rose a little to the thick red welt that marred her girlfriend's neck. It'd been there since earlier in the week and left a lasting mark across her dark skin. Lightning scowled. _Jihl._ She really was tired of the woman leaving her mark on Fang; that was _her_ right and belonged to no one else. Lightning shared Fang fine enough with their pack, but only she was supposed to leave impressions. _It's gorgon poop-duty for you for the next three days._ Lightning glared at the welt; at least the bruises had faded, which meant it should disappear altogether soon. Still. _I should get Fang together and have a few romps with her and Vanille- see how much Jihl likes finding the bruises that aren't hers._

Eyes lowering from the collar-wound, Lightning's gaze darted back down to Fang's wrists, where heavy, bruised circles rounded her wrists. _And Lebreau._ Lightning's scowl deepened. She was sure Lebreau had done more than _just_ cuff Fang, the woman was so horny, but the cuffs had left the bruises and were Lightning's current target of anger. _Going to have to do something to Lebreau, too._ Only problem with that was _what_ , since the crazy kinky woman seemed turned on by just about anything Lightning or any of them did to her. Lightning seethed, vowing to find something to get at the woman with.

Settling herself by looking back up at Fang's face, Lightning traced her thumb gently along the underside of Fang's chin, treasuring the sight of her unmarred, perfect face that Lightning had come to love. Locking that image in mind, Lightning's eyes drifted closed as she snuggled in closer to Fang's warmth and began to fall asleep.

Lightning was in the midst of dozing when a tickling shiver of a touch-of six touches- floated down her back and scraped gently down. Following the curve of her ass, Lightning shivered pleasurably at the touch before she felt one soft-tipped, ball-ended prong dart between her legs and trace over her sex at the expert, slow flick of a practiced tail.

Lightning's eyes shot open as her hand darted down. Fang was still before her, beautiful as ever. Lightning turned to grab a meatier part of Fang's tail above the prongs and guided it away from between her legs with a reprimanding squeeze. Lightning heard a soft groan. Turning her head back to Fang, Lightning found herself staring at the long-haired, beastlier half of Fang's person as Ragnorok.

Brightly glowing, luminescent eyes opened in turn to look at her and stared unblinkingly, drinking in Lightning's naked body so very close.

Lightning felt a hardening erection lifting against her legs. Glancing down, she found herself staring at Fang's intimidating size rising and stiffening.

One strong, long fingered hand gripped her lifted shoulder suddenly and Lightning suddenly found herself grateful that Jihl and Lebreau kept her nails filed to a respectable curve. _At least the wenches are good for one thing._ Still, Lightning bristled at the thought, knowing Jihl only did it so she could continue to dominate in the bedroom. Lightning didn't have much time to dwell, however, before that nosy tail was tracing the inner curve of her buttcheeks again. In addition to the hard erection practically throbbing against her leg, Fang's free hand had dropped and was now fingering her folds greedily.

Lightning stiffened and looked up to Fang sharply, giving Fang a look that she either didn't understand or chose to ignore. Nudging a long, sky-dark purple finger between her heat, where Lightning was already alarmingly getting wet, Fang made to wriggle one of those long, strong digits inside of her.

"Fang, no!" Lightning gasped as Fang slipped in and abruptly slapped her. Fang's finger, pushing into her, stopped at the hit as those glowing eyes lifted from staring down at her body to look at Lightning instead, eyes questioning. "No sex." Lightning reiterated, reaching down to grab Fang's wrist. She winced as she pulled Fang's fingers from her, almost bucking instinctively in the process to jerk her back in again. "Not tonight."

Fang's face fell as Lightning continued to shake her head 'no.' Whimpering now once again, Fang reached out and grabbed Lightning's hand, where she gently guided it over to her shaft and squeezed Lightning's fingers around her so she could feel how hard she was already. Fang released a beastly moan at the touch she had guided and closed her eyes at the beautiful feel of Lightning's hands on her arousal. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Lightning pleadingly and whimpered.

Lightning closed her eyes in frustration, hand still covering Fang's arousal, feeling her body get hotter herself from merely gripping Fang in her hand. "Fang, I'm so tired..."

Fang mewled and dropped her chin to her orange chest, fiery hair swaying with the movement as a couple thicker bushels tumbled down her night-blue, mixed purple shoulders. Lightning's guilt spiked. Fang was always able to convince her into this, no matter what she did, even when she wasn't entirely human, that puppy-pouting always got to Lightning. Sighing, Lightning relented. "Okay, _fine_." Fang looked up hopefully, eyes gleaming. The three orange slash-spikes across  
her face only seemed to emphasize the hopefulness in her eyes. "We can go," Lightning allowed. " _once_!" she added quickly. "Just so you can take care of this bulging _mm-"_

Fang kissed her gratefully, rough and anxious as she always was in this stage. Fang was hungry enough for multiple partners to sate in her human form, but as Ragnorok, primal and a force to be reckoned with, there was practically no end to her lust or desires. Fang pushed down hard on Lightning's raised shoulder, pinning her to the mattress as that long, lizardy tongue came out to play and licked Lightning's before a tongue-war ensued and both combatants curled their tongues around each others, fighting for dominance.

With her extended muscle that'd grown quite a bit as Ragnorok, Fang dominated Lightning's mouth and it wasn't long before the slick appendage slipped in Lightning's mouth and left her groaning. Lightning closed her lips around Fang's tongue and suckled, savoring the taste of Fang before the woman was ravishing her with kisses once more, giving Lightning's lips riveting attention as she bit gently and tongued Lightning's tender lips between her teeth. Lightning moaned and squeezed Fang, who was still caught between her fingers.

Lifting her head away, Fang groaned and Lightning watched the long tendrils that made up her elongated hair shake above her. Fang had slipped out of her grip in the sudden upwards howl, but Lightning soon found that her girlfriend had other plans anyway. Looking back down at Lightning below her, Fang's gleaming eyes traced her body before she dropped upon her again. Lightning gasped as she felt that hot tongue return to her body, to her breasts, where Fang took her into her mouth and flicked that wet tongue over her sensitive breast bud. Lightning arched, nipple hardening as Fang's mouth closed against her breast- taking as much of Lightning into her mouth as possible.

Eyes shut, Lightning bucked as Fang suckled her and lifted her free hand to grind Lightning's other breast. Lightning's tongue forgot words as her right hand traced up the side of Fang's cheek; reaching her hairline, her fingers curled into Fang's surprisingly soft locks and twisted, tightening and entangling between those unique tresses. Lightning's breath escaped her again as Fang bit and sucked, seeming to pour liquid heat through her that scoured Lightning's body. Giving her last suckle, Fang's lips curled into as she gazed up at Lightning and Lightning had to brace herself all over again as she moved to her other breast.

Body sensitive, and soaring, Lightning could feel the heat pooling between her legs, so hot she was molten and sure she would melt. Whimpering softly, Fang turned her cry into another groan, making Lightning wonder how it was possible to feel this good. And there it was again, that devious tail nosing down between her legs. Fang lightly teased her sex with the extra appendage, stroking across her and smearing her lust while that mouth, still on her chest, was sucking her for all she was worth. Lightning shoulders were practically perpendicular to the bed, Fang had her so bad. "Shit." Lightning moaned, knuckles white in Fang's hair. "Shit, Fang." And then she was gasping again, struggling to find air.

One of the prongs on Fang's tail nuzzled her folds and Lightning almost screamed. Grip iron-solid, locked in her tresses, Lightning barely recovered the ability to breathe as Fang's hungry licks found the crevasse between her breasts and readily started wetting the new area down her chest. Every flick of Fang's tongue on her body made Lightning burn with pleasure; every touch like ecstasy. Lightning's brain had fried, she was sure, for the rising temperature of her body had seemed to curb every nerve but her pleasure center. When Fang reached her belly, she lingered at her ring, tonguing playfully as Lightning moaned. And still, Fang dropped further.

A long, thick, deliciously wet tongue ran over Lightning's dribbling juices and made her shake. Lightning cried out loudly as that slippery, lengthy muscle darted into her heat, impossibly making her wetter. Lightning bucked and thrashed, hand still tightly twisted in Fang's hair as Fang lapped inside her. Lightning screamed again as Fang darted out and back in, teasing her rushing heat with delightful flicks with a strong, slick muscle that never was meant to delve so deeply- but Fang was that unique, the exception to all humanly possible because she was just so perfect and amazing-

"Fuck!" Lightning moaned, hips thrusting against Fang's face as that slithery tongue slashed inside. "Fuuuck! Fang! Fang, you're- I'm- " _so fucking incredible!_ The words were stolen from her lips as Lightning's heat rushed to cover Fang's tongue and lips, seeping inside her mouth as Lightning bucked hard and came with a slew of silent cursing and pleasure that her screaming throat wouldn't permit her to say. Fang's strong hands cupped around her ass and squeezed, jerking Lightning even further as she writhed from Fang's perfection.

Lightning didn't even allow herself time to settle down before her hand was on Fang's tight bicep and yanking her back up. Lightning mashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, still shaking as she breathlessly showed her passion to those delicious dark blue lips. Between kisses, in the space she used to breath, Lightning heaved. "I- " Lightning gasped air greedily as Fang's mouth pressed to hers again. "Fucking _love_ you." Lightning's mouth was smothered again as a low growl filled the air around them.

Reaching down, Lightning wasted no time in palming Fang's great length and gripping her tight, which earned her a lovely groan, before sliding her fingers up and down her shaft aggressively. Fang practically turned to steel at her slightest touch and Lightning smiled into her lips before sliding her body down under Fang's to match Fang's arousal to her own. Fang rumbled deep in her chest, which was conveniently right in front of Lightning's face now. Grinning, Lightning attacked that chest, giving Fang everything she deserved and more.

Fang rumbled and, unable to contain herself, dipped down inside Lightning, who quaked and gasped at her entry, groaning as Fang stretched her. When she felt Fang's hardness press gently against her inner walls, Lightning thrusted encouragingly to show Fang it was go-time. Fang bucked, picking up a heavy pace.

Lightning moaned, knowing no pleasure so delicious as when Fang was on her body. She felt her walls, so tight around Fang that they barely had room to clamp down, Fang was so massive. Squeezing against her, Lightning jerked, again and again as this amazing amazon stole her breath away, making her clench again and again so much, so fast, so fucking good! Lightning screamed again, shaking the bed as her second orgasm that night took her. Fang's came right after her and heightened Lightning's orgasm even further, shooting her lust through Lightning's core, soaking and filling her as the rest spilled out, too much for Lightning's body to absorb at once.

Lightning collapsed back to the mattress, breathing raggedly before Fang, too, descended on top of her and smothered her face in boobs. "Hey!" Lightning's protest was muffled. Fang lifted herself gently and tugged Lightning up on the bed before curling back on top of Lightning, where the girl could now breathe over her shoulder. Lightning squeezed Fang, nestling her arms up under her headdress of fiery extensions. She felt Fang's lips on her neck, kissing her collar affectionately before she started to bite and gnaw at Lightning's tender skin.

Lightning stroked up and down her back as Fang chewed. "You give the best head, you know." Lightning told her. Fang flicked that slippery tongue across her bruised skin briefly in reply before returning to her gnawing. Lightning gave her a little smile and kissed Fang's cheek. "And the longest fingers I've ever seen." Lightning continued, hearing Fang purr above her. "And the most talented tail." Said appendage reached up and stroked a bulbous prong against her cheek. Lightning grinned as she glanced down at their pressed-together bodies. "And the hardest dick known to mankind." Fang's chest vibrated against Lightning's with a growing rumble. "Must be 'cuz you're a woman." Lightning told her resolutely. "No man gets hard like that."

Fang looked up from where she'd been developing Lightning's bruise to stare at Lightning hungrily, eyes gleaming. She lifted herself from her girlfriend slightly. Lightning smiled as Fang twitched above her. Looking down at the space between them, Lightning's eyes sparkled as she met Fang's eyes again. "You ready to go again, then?"

Fang roared.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning's legs felt weak. Stumbling back unsteadily on jello legs, the raised edge of the tub caught the back of her knees and Lightning almost tripped into the tub. Catching herself with unerring balance, Lightning instead seated herself upon the raised lip of the tub and lifted her hand to brace against the tiled wall beside her as she vainly tried to steady herself.

_Shit._

Lightning felt dizzy and her vision swam before her. Grateful that she was sitting, Lightning waited for the haze over her eyes to clear so she could properly think and consider her situation. _Focus._ Lightning breathed slowly, taking in great breaths. Eventually, the haze fizzed out from over her eyes and the bathroom cleared in her fuzzy vision. Lightning took another deep breath. And another. Silence pervaded the room.

_Fang._ Lightning's hands tightened into fists. _Fuck!_ Lightning's nails dug into her palms. _You're so_ _virile, not even the pill can stop you from impregnating me!_ Lightning lifted her fist away from the wall and punched it solidly, cracking tile. _I'll kill you for seducing me with your damn, animal pheromones and retaining that perfect body and fucking me so hard..._ Lightning took away her hand away from the wall again and ran bruising knuckles through her hair. _Dammit, Fang!_

Standing suddenly, needing to be in motion, Lightning started for the door and shoved it against its frame. The stubborn thing didn't budge. Aggravated, Lightning growled and, taking a step back, she swung on her heels and kicked the door in, which fractured on its wooden frame and fell outward. Lightning stormed out, raging as she stepped over the door on her way out, suddenly remembering their bathroom opened inwardly. She gritted her teeth, but continued her stampede with no particular destination set in mind yet.

Luckily, Lightning didn't come upon anyone as she darted out the door on her warpath. Fuming, cursing, and inwardly a little scared, Lightning's feet automatically turned her in a familiar direction while she fretted. _What the hell! We didn't even know if she_ could _impregnate- no one else has been affected! I've been consecutively on the pill- haven't missed a damn day! 99.9 percent effective my ass! Eden, what am I supposed to do now? She doesn't even know we've been sleeping with her when she turns...hell, she doesn't even know she turns! Etro, I'm so fucked._

Lightning cursed to herself awhile longer. _Where's she supposed to get the capability to fertilize anyway? She's not even human when that happens! Isn't there some cross-species rule that stops that or something?_ Lightning suddenly froze altogether as a second realization hit her. _Fang's not human when she turns and we fuck..._ Lightning's eyes dropped to her flat stomach as she felt a sickening lurch shake her. _What if..._ Lightning's legs wobbled precariously, knees going weak. _Shit._

"Hi Lightning!" Vanille's chipper voice floated over her and Lightning's head shot up. Her eyes narrowed. Vanille, who was skipping on over to her, slowed at the look on Lightning's face, then halted altogether. "...Lightning?" She ventured, cautious.

Lightning shot at her like a bullet.

"Eeek!" Vanille screamed as Lightning grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her, causing her litle head to flop. "Lightning!" Vanille squeaked, petrified.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lightning demanded, growling. "Why didn't you say anything the first time we met? Something like, 'hey Lightning, my partner is a stunningly beautiful, captivating, irresistible seductress who you're going to fall in love with, because every aspect of her being is incredible, amazing, and perfect. And by the way, she turns into an equally as attractive, world-threatening, carnal beast who'll want to fuck you every other night, and she'll do so so long and hard, your body'll feel like bursting into flames, and you'll fuck her again and again and still want her more- and that she's so strong and healthy and youthful, it won't even matter that you're on the pill, 'cuz she'll still be able to impregnate you anyway.'" Lightning gave Vanille another world-spinning shake that flipped Vanille's mind upsidedown in her dizziness.

"Lightning, that's a lot to know ahead of time..." Vanille tried to gather her foggy thoughts before Lightning's last statement registered to her and she stiffened, forcibly stilling her head bobbing as Lightning continued to shake her. "Wait- pregnant?" Vanille's heart leapt. "You're pregnant, Light?"

Lightning appeared not to have heard her, but continued on with her rant. "And she's so perfect and right that I can't even tell her what happens to her at night, why she wakes up naked in the middle of nowhere with half an avalanche of a broken cliff around her, or how we fuck and she makes me scream, pumping into me, tongue so hot and long that she can make me triple orgasm in a matter of seconds- "

Vanille shivered aside from the shaking, knowing exactly what Lightning meant, having experienced it many times over too.

"Lightning..."

"Or that her fingers elongate and wriggle and twitch the way no human should be able- "

Another shiver. Vanille felt a warm tickle up her spine.

"Or that she grows a _tail_! And the pronged thing is _fucking talented."_

_Ohh yeahh..._ Vanille blushed, warmth rushing through her in memory of that added limb.

"Lightning."

"Or that she grows a _dick!_ And I love to fuck her with that too! Stretching me every time, so hard and hot, thrusting again and again into my heat 'till I can't take it, and she fucks me again when I'm tight, clamped around her and ready to- "

"Lightning, you're turning me on!" Vanille couldn't move her arms, but Lightning was still going and Vanille had to shush her. Stilling herself enough to lean in on her tippy toes, Vanille pressed their mouths together and kissed her. Lightning stilled as Vanille's mouth closed over hers, muffling her distress and freezing the moment. As her grip on Vanille's shoulders loosened, Vanille snaked up a hand and cupped Lightning's chin softly, where she brushed her thumb across Lightning's cheek once. She pulled away a little bit when Lightning seemed to have relatively settled. "You're turning me on," Vanille repeated.

Lightning leaned forward to kiss her again once, just briefly, showing that she returned Vanille's affection. Vanille reached her arms around Lightning when the older girl had left her mouth and pulled her tight into a hug that had Vanille glued to Lightning's front.

"Lightning," Vanille count feel Lightning's heart pattering away irregularly under her chest. "Let's go see Serah, okay?"

Vanille was surprised when she felt Lightning lift her arms and squeezed her back, seeking comfort from the little one. "Okay." Lightning murmured. "Let's go see Serah."

**XXX**

Leaning against the wall for her support, Lightning rubbed her temples soothingly as Vanille phoned Jihl accordingly, asking them to report over to Serah's as quickly as they could manage. With Jihl on the way, Serah hung up first and looked back over to Lightning, who seemed exhausted where she stood. " _Claire_ ," Serah strode over to her sister and latched herself to Lightning's front, much the same as Vanille had done earlier. Neither had told her what was wrong yet, but it was clear that Lightning was in distress and needed some comfort.

Lightning let out a pained groan that ended in half a whimper. She lifted one hand around Serah's back and stroked down her silky hair, something that always soothed her. Resting her chin on Serah's head, Serah hugged her tightly.

The door opened a few moments later and Vanille scurried off to greet her girlfriend. There was a loud _thwap_ at the door and Vanille squeaked audibly before hushed whispers followed. Lightning looked over from her spot against the wall to the doorway Vanille had exited to greet their recipient. "...Vanille _did_ tell her that this isn't an orgy gathering, right?"

"Pretty sure..." Serah sounded anything but. Lightning's head _thumped_ against the wall solidly as Serah nuzzled her face into Lightning's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Claire. Whatever it is, it'll be ok."

High heels clicked against the wooden furnish as Jihl entered the room, little Vanille at her side. Decked out in a red collared top that barely just buttoned at the center of her gracious bosom, her top lacked any kind of truly covering material and left little to the imagination at what hid under. The top laced back just under her ample breasts, leaving her abdomen fully revealed. The blue trim along the collar's flipped open ledge was startling and eye-catching, knowing just how to draw attention, and her sleeves rolled halfway down her arms, the only covering part of the shirt.

Serah glanced back over her shoulder to greet Jihl, but Jihl's presumptuous chest caught her attention first, it was so showy, and Serah was left blushing as she turned away, pulling back from Lightning as a smile curled the corners of Jihl's mouth.

"Hello, darling."

Serah peeped quietly, eyes trained on the floor. "Hi Jihl..."

"So...we're all here then." Vanille nodded to Lightning. "You wanna tell 'em, Light, or should I?"  
Lightning kicked the floor idly, eyes also trained on the ground.

"Okay, I'll do it then." Vanille cleared her throat for the announcement, drawing Serah's eyes up to her. She straightened impressively, still very small when compared to Jihl's height. "This meeting's about Fang- about something that recently happened to Lightning concerning Fang and her... beastlier half. We have to discuss some options and, since we're all a part of it, we should figure this out together to come up with a helpful solution for Lightning."

"Were you hurt again, Claire?" Serah asked anxiously, jumping to conclusions. "We need to put some restrictions down. Like no one's allowed to sleep with her in that state for more than four consecutive nights a week." Serah cringed, wondering how her sister possibly ever managed that. "I don't like you going so much with her that you get hurt from it, Claire. You had a limp for half this past month last time you pushed it too much!"

Lightning remembered quite well enough. "It's not like I can control when she turns, Serah."

"Nooo," Serah admitted. "But you're the only one of us who's ever been able to say no to her! You should have then, Claire! That was like the fifth night that _week_! And I _know_ you and Fang don't just do it once or twice when you go at it. She practically broke your vagina that week! And you let her!"

"Serah," Lightning huffed.

Vanille considered the timetables of that event, when Lightning's legs went on strike and had no longer supported her fully. It'd been a little over a month ago, if she recalled correctly. "Well no wonder you got pr- "

The front door slammed open and frantic footsteps raced in, a breathy Lebreau bursting through the kitchen archway. "No one called me for this! What're we doing? Are we role-playing? Why is everyone still wearing their clothes? And where's Fang? Ooh, I'll get that girl tonight, escaping on me like that!"

Lightning sighed and shook her head. Serah blushed and looked away, having pointedly been told not to call Lebreau for this. Jihl's nose wrinkled in distaste and Vanille's brow furrowed quizzically. "Well? I'm here now, what're we waiting for? Sex toys are in the car, no problem everybody, I came prepared!"

Vanille frowned. "Lebreau...did you tap my cell phone?"

"Of course I did- " Lebreau's enthusiasm wavered at the deadly look Jihl was casting at her. "Not... did not. Of course not."

Jihl _tchh_ 'd, distaste obvious. Lebreau shifted herself around Serah, half hiding behind the smaller girl, though she didn't quite have the will to keep from chancing glances as Jihl's half-revealed chest. Jihl dropped an arm over Vanille's shoulder and directed her girlfriend in front of her. "Pathetic." Jihl uttered, keeping Vanille close.

Serah cleared her throat, wary of how tensions could rise between the girls. She was half-surprised Lightning hadn't tried to pick a fight with Jihl yet, but the night was still young...best hold that off as long as possible. "Vanille," Serah re-addressed. "You were going to tell us something about Lightning?"

"Oh, right!" Vanille straightened again and took Jihl's hand, which was loosely hanging over her shoulder. She tilted her head back to look up at the woman and smiled, earning a softening of Jihl's creased features in return. Vanille lowered her chin to address everyone else too. "As I was saying- about Lightning- guys..." Vanille glanced around at the group and especially gave Lightning a smile to feel happy about. "We're all going to be mothers!"

Lightning facepalmed.

"What?" Serah asked, wide-eyed. Lebreau took the moment to peek out from behind Serah at the commotion with good intentions to ask what that meant, but was quickly distracted again by the beautiful women around her.

"Another child?" Jihl purred.  
"Oh!" Vanille realized her error. She gently tapped Jihl's forearm in reprimand. "Not like that- _aunts_ , I mean. _Aunts,_ not mothers."

"Oh..." Serah settled, then realized what that meant. She turned to her sister, astounded. "Claire?" Jihl lifted an eyebrow, fingers idly stroking Vanille's chin. "You're pregnant, Claire?"

Lightning kicked at the furnished floor again. Serah pitched herself at Lightning, who startled, but caught Serah as her little sister squeezed her tightly, seemingly enthused. "You're pregnant, Claire!" Serah paused, mid-affection, then pulled away, looking at Lightning uncertainly. "You're pregnant, Claire..."

"Thank you." Lightning resisted rolling her eyes. "I had forgotten."

"But- oh...you... with Fang?" Serah's eyebrows scrunched.

"Whattya mean, 'with Fang?' Of course it was with Fang! Who the hell else do you know who I'd fuck with a dick?"

"Oh..." Serah blinked. "So...that's possible, huh? That Fang could..."

"Whoa!" Lebreau interjected, alarmed. "If Fang got Lightning pregnant, it could happen to any of us!"

Jihl shook her head disapprovingly. "There's such a thing as protection, undignified one."

"Protection?" Lebreau blurted incredulously. "How the hell do _you_ guys manage to get a condom on her? She's a beast! Rarely gives me more than three seconds before she's trying to bang me against the wall."

Even little Vanille was looking at her doubtfully. "The pill, Lebreau? Ring a bell? We're all on the pill...?"

"The pill!" Lebreau spat. "Hell no! I'm not messing up my body and screwing up my innards just to put down the off chance of getting pregnant!"

Lightning felt a little dizzy again. "Lebreau doesn't even use protection..."

"Hey! Neither does Serah!" Lebreau pointed out.

"That's a lie!" Serah protested. "I take the pill every time before Fang and I kick it off! Even if it's a surprise-day when I don't expect Fang to turn, I still manage to find the pill bottle before she gets to me!"

Lightning's head swam. "Someone tell Serah that's not how the pill works."

"That's not how the pill works, Serah." Vanille informed her helpfully. "You have to take it every day at the same time if you want it to stop pregnancy. The most you're doing is making your boobs a little bigger."

Serah blinked. "The pill really does that?"

"Mhmm," Vanille nodded. "Just ask Jihl. I swear, she's even bigger now that we both started birth control."

Serah made a side-note to have some extra helpings of that later on.

_Lebreau and Serah don't use protection right._ Lightning inwardly fretted. _And neither do the Shivas, we can safely say. And- even though I use it, I still got pregnant too- does that mean they're all at risk of this as well?_ Lightning felt an uncomfortable jerk in her stomach. _What if one of them's pregnant right now and we just don't know about it?_ A fit of squeamishness was descending upon her and Lightning leaned back against the wall again to steady herself.

"A Fang child," Jihl murmured. "Born of Ragnorok and flesh..." Jihl looked deeply intrigued in a way that unsettled Lightning. "It will be a unique child..."

"Oh!" Vanille squeaked. "I didn't even think of that! Oh man," Vanille turned to Lightning. "Lightning, don't worry! If it has a tail, I can totally custom-cut its outfits to fit around that. I can even make a tail-cover piece if you want!"

Lightning gawked, horrified. "It _won't_ have a tail."

"It _miiight_." Lebreau contributed unhelpfully. "Fang's tail is quite extended, you know. It could be genetic."

Lightning groaned. "Don't say that."

Serah patted Lightning on the back, wincing on her sister's behalf.

"So, Serah..." Lebreau nudged her. "I notice your kitchen counter is broken..." Lebreau gave her eyebrows. "What happened there, girlie? Someone experimenting positions? She had you pinned there, didn't she?"

Serah colored. "That wasn't on purpose! I was trying to make dinner when Fang fell asleep on the sofa..."

"And you ended up being dessert. I get it." Lebreau winked.

Serah's cheeks were flaming red. "Lebreau..."

"It's okay, Serah." Vanille assured her. "It's not that bad. Looks like it musta hurt a little, though..." Vanille shook her head. "At least nothing overly-suspicious happened with you. Fang buys that she breaks things during her sleep pretty easily. Jihl and I made a little woopsie the other day, though. She woke up, and we'd forgotten to take off her collar and leash."

Lightning started, suddenly remembering a fresh aggravation she had to pick with Jihl.

"It was pretty close. Fang looked ready to squeeze it outta me, but Jihl came back in before she could and averted- "

"Hey," Lightning interrupted, scowling. "I want you to stop that, Jihl. Bondage is sadistic enough already- but _do. not. collar. Fang._ "

Jihl's mouth curved into that sadistic little half-smile, the one she always came to wear when Lightning was angry with her over something. "My, my, Lieutenant Farron. Those hormones taking effect quickly. Jealous, are we?"

" _Jihl_." Lightning's tone was dangerous. " _Never again._ Understand me?"

Jihl purred. "Perhaps _you_ would like to be bound and collared too, my dear?"

Lebreau jumped on that. "Ohh yes! Intervention! Lightning needs some cool-down sex!" Lebreau took a step forwards, but halted at Lightning's ice-shattering glare.

"Touch me, Lebreau, and I'll set fire to that kink nest you call a home."

"Nooo!" Lebreau protested, stepping back. "Not my Lightning wig!" Lebreau grabbed Serah by the shoulders and pushed her towards her sister. "Serah, talk sense into her!"

Serah paused, looking back at Lebreau in a sense of horror. "...you have a Lightning wig?"

"Ohh yeahh," Lebreau nodded. "It drives her crazy to see that pink hair. She lets me saddle her when I bring the wig out." Lebreau nudged her again. "You know what I'm talking 'bout? You've got the natural coloring, too. No wonder you two broke the counter."

Serah's cheeks flamed to match her hair again.

"If I hear one more word about kinking my girlfriend into doing something when she's too primal to know better, I'll restrict _all_ of your times with her when she turns!" Lightning was seething. "Got it?"

Lebreau and Vanille went quiet, but Jihl only seemed more amused. "As if you can control where her desire turns her."

Lightning lunged at the bait, physically drawing away from the wall with full intentions to throttle and strangulate the poised woman. Serah yelped and tried to get in her way to stop her, but Lightning was on the warpath and simply brushed Serah aside.

One room over, a door opened quietly and a familiar voice called out. "Serah? Snow? You guys home?"

Lightning froze to the spot as her beautiful, wonderful, magnificent girlfriend in question stepped in through the archway and smiled at them all, surprised. "Hey, are we having a party?" Fang chuckled. "Lightning trying to kill Jihl already?" Striding forward, Fang made a beeline for her homicidal girlfriend and gently gripped Lightning's chin, lifting it to hers, where she kissed her enraged girlfriend and literally felt the anger seep out of Lightning like a deflating balloon. Fang pulled her soft lips away after a moment and smiled at Lightning, eyes glittering. "All better, Light?"

Lightning stared at Fang for half a breath then, grabbing Fang up in her arms, she squeezed Fang tightly. Lightning squeezed her eyes shut. "I have something to tell you, Fang." She wished she never had to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's yours." Lightning told her quietly. "The baby is yours, Fang."

Fang stared at Lightning incredulously, her world spinning precariously. _Lightning's pregnant._ Fang's head swam, trying to grasp the thought. Fang fought to control her tone and contain her hurt. "I may be a lesbian, Claire, but I'm not daft. I know where babies come from!" Fang's eyes were pleading. "Is this your way of telling me there's someone else? Who is he, Claire? It's not- " Fang suddenly stiffened. "It's Snow, isn't it? You slept with Snow!" Fang's hurt mixed with a rising anger. "That's- that's bullshit! I'll kill him! I know I sleep with his wife, but come on! He said it didn't bother him! This is his way of getting me back for all the times I fucked Serah, isn't it? Shit." Fang's hands fisted. "It's not like I could get Serah pregnant! How could he..." Fang glanced around their circle, where the majority of heads had turned down to stare at the floor, all except Jihl, who smiled chillingly.

"Actually, Fang." Jihl corrected. "You're quite virile, my dear."

"What?" Fang turned her glare on Jihl, demanding. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Lightning would know."

Fang turned to her girlfriend, confused, pleading. "Lightning?"

Lightning swallowed thickly, eyes trained on the ground. She shifted her feet idly and tried to speak, but her vocals refused to vibrate and Lightning shut her mouth a moment later, closing her eyes.

"Fine," Lebreau piped up. "I'll tell her then!"

Jihl shook her head. Pulling a red hankercheif out from between her breasts and flapped it, she strode over to Lebreau. No one seemed to find this out of the ordinary.

"Fang, you do this transfo _rmph!_ \- " Jihl fastened her makeshift gag over the woman's mouth, pulling a tight knot where she tied it behind her head."Mneyy!"

"Silence." Jihl ordered her. "No talking."

Lebreau smiled through the cloth and tried to lean again Jihl, who gave her a little slap across the face and stepped back, returning to Vanille.

Fang seemed wary at the random bondage appearance. She gave Jihl a suspicious glare. "Better not have a leash in there."

Jihl lifted a perfectly tweaked eyebrow at her and smiled.

Fang cowered back from the intimidating beauty, stepping back and happening to lean up against Lightning. "Claire," Fang whined to her. "I think she fucked me in my sleep the other day, Lightning." Fang's eyes flickered over to Vanille, who was looking up to her girlfriend uncertainly. Fang frowned at the little one. "Her and Vanille both."

Vanille looked over at Fang before a swath of guilt crossed her features. She looked down and shuffled her feet. Serah coughed lightly.

"Lebreau, too." Fang cast Lightning a simpering look. "I think she's been drugging me."

"Fang..." Lightning felt wracked with guilt. She wrapped her arms around Fang's stomach warmly and hugged Fang against her. A rush of warmth went through her at the touch of Fang's body to hers and worked wonders to settle her nerves. "Listen, Fang... we all have to confess to you some things we're not proud of..."

"Not proud?" Jihl scoffed.

Lebreau protested too, taking off her gag to do so. "Speak for yourself, Lightning! The fact that I can keep up with her and still _live_ after makes me _very_ proud of that feat."

Lightning cast both of the kinky women a dark look.

Serah shifted uncomfortably. She mumbled. "Not really complaining here either, Claire..."

Lightning's head whipped over to Serah in surprise. Beside her, Vanille shrugged. "I'm used to it." Vanille straightened impressively. "I've dealt with it longer than any of you!"

"Way to warn us." Lebreau grumbled.

"I had no way of knowing any of you would meet her!" Vanille protested. "I barely even knew you, Lebreau!" Vanille _hmph_ ed. "Besides- I heard about how you spiked Fang's that night in the bar."

Fang's eyes narrowed accusingly. "I knew you drugged me!'

"Hey!" Lebreau objected. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy! She was so stressed from losing you, Vanille, I was just trying to help her relax!"

"You took her up to your room!" Vanille cried out.

"I was removing her from a dangerous environment in the bar where some _male_ hunk might have taken advantage of that drunk beauty!"

"...to your room."

"Better she have jumped me than tore down the bar!"

"Could someone please explain to me what the hell's going on?"

Lightning squeezed her girlfriend, hearth thumping heavily. "Fang." Lightning swallowed. "It's about your blackouts." Fang went rigid in Lightning's arms and turned her face to look at her. Lightning had never been the one to bring up her blackouts. None of them had. It was always Fang. "We know more than we've been letting on about your blackouts."

"Tell me." Fang breathed. "Tell me what happens when I black out, Lightning. Please."

"Tell the full story, Claire." Serah urged her quietly. "From before Hope's place." Serah glanced at Vanille, Jihl, and Lebreau. "For the background..."

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead on the back of Fang's shoulder. "Bear with me for reiterating the part you know..." Lightning exhaled heavily. "It started the first time we met, Fang."

**XXX FLASHBACK XXX**

"Don't you wanna see Serah, aftershe wakes up?" Fang pointed out, nodding as she came away from her spot against the wall. "All you have to do is survive." Fang chuckled. "It's simple!"

Lightning shook her head, abashed with how easy Fang was making it sound. "Right." The sarcastic edge wasn't completely intentional, but it did reflect Lightning's disbelief accurately. If only she could be sure that she'd see Serah again…

Starting to walk away, Lightning half-startled as Fang's fingers closed around her wrist and halted her. "Lightning." Lightning looked up from where she'd locked her eyes on Fang's hand on her wrist, a little surprised herself that she hadn't immediately pulled away. Locking gazes with Fang instead, Lightning searched Fang's face inquiringly. "Serah doesn't have to be your only reason."

Lightning searched the depths of those jade irises. "…She's important to me." Lightning admitted finally, not sure if Fang's mind was running the same track as hers. She found everything about this woman so intriguing. She'd only known her for a couple hours now, but it felt like half a lifetime. Lightning felt connected to Fang, and Lightning didn't connect to people easily.

Lightning realized her heart was hammering away in her chest cavity; Fang seemed to put her into a state of buzzed excitement whenever she was this close to her- Lightning had been surprised at her own restraint when Fang touched her brand.

Fang held her eyes steadily. "As Vanille is to me."

And just like that, Lightning knew they were on the same track and she knew Fang understood exactly what she meant. "Yeah," Lightning saw no reprimand or distaste in Fang at the admission, indeed, the other knew just how she felt, had the same bond with Vanille that she did with Serah. She felt Fang's hand, still on her wrist, starting to drop into her palm, where her fingers nestled snugly between Lightning's. It was comfortable and made Lightning's heart again flip in her chest. She looked down at their hands, where Fang's fit hers perfectly. Fang's thumb gently rubbed the soft skin just above her own digit.

"Is this forbidden?" Fang asked, struggling to keep her own voice steady.

Lightning looked up from their hands, no catch to her voice. "No." She could tell Fang was searching her own eyes now, knowing that Lightning knew her meaning, but perhaps seeking a few words further. "Serah is Snow's." The rubbing on her skin continued, quickening a little. Lightning just wanted to jump her, but her quickening pulse had to wait long enough for her own question. "And Vanille?"

Fang's free hand lifted to Lightning's cheek, where her soft stroking touch sent a violent shudder through Lightning. "Vanille is what Serah is to you."

 _Thank God._ Lightning closed the distance between them and matched Fang's mouth to hers, where she hungrily started kissing away. Fang wasn't slow to respond, either, and Lightning felt the Pulse woman's hand move back into her hair where it desperately tangled into the fine hairs near her scalp. Their hands dropped from each other's to explore each other's bodies and Lightning felt Fang's warm hand slide to her hip and push just slightly up under her coat and sweater, just to feel Lightning's skin against hers.

Lightning in turn wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, pulling the warrior down against her tighter as the hot touch of her fingers brushing the side of her stomach were already setting Lightning's body into a fritz. The woman tasted wonderful and Lightning couldn't have enough of this exquisite Pulse beauty. Her tongue was warring with the slick heat of Fang's strongest muscle and losing terribly, but it was a loss Lightning didn't mind. When Fang's tongue slicked her lips, Lightning greedily welcomed it into her mouth and sucked the taste of Fang to savor her. The heat of their mouths was causing another heat to convalesce in their bodies, stirring up a familiar warmth that would taste altogether different with the new persons of their partners.

Fang was winning the tongue war, but Lightning wouldn't let her win it all. Pushing Fang back and following her in the same movement, Lightning shoved Fang against the wall and moved down her attack to Fang's neck with renewed fervor. Fang gasped and the grip in Lightning's hair tightened. Lightning smiled, pleased and amused, she nipped Fang's tender neck and, feeling Fang shiver, growled rumblingly before she bit into Fang's neck harder and possessively gnawed the sensitive skin there, knowing she was making a mark and _liking_ that Fang would have one, a bruise from her. Lightning felt a sharp jolt of arousal shoot through her and suddenly, Lightning was uncomfortably hot in her dual layers.

Fang's hand on her side started trailing up underneath her layers and Lightning gasped breathily at the trails of heat her fingers instilled and left tingling from recent contact. Her body was already on fire and Fang had barely touched her yet- they still had their clothes! Lightning never got this hot _this_ easily. Dropping one hand to Fang's shoulder, she brushed down Fang's sari strap, anxious to reveal more of this passionate beauty who could make her so warm.

Fang felt Lightning brush aside her strap and grinned; Lightning's fingers were already prying up into the edge of her bra, anxious and demanding to undress her. Fang lifted her arms to help Lightning remove the garment before the tight piece was lifted up over her head and tossed to the side uselessly. Lightning's eyes darted down to appraise Fang's now-freed breasts and Fang grinned cockily. "Like what you see, soldier? Bigger than you're used to?" Fang chuckled as Lightning's eyes shot up to meet hers, smoldering with lust. "I doubt Serah is quite so blessed... _mmffph!"_

Fang was rewarded for the quip as Lightning shoved her back against the wall again and feverishly assaulted Fang's mouth with her lips, pressing into Fang at the same time one of those lovely Lightning-hands ground against her chest, palming her breast before grinding the nipple against the soft flesh. Fang felt her peak close between two of Lightning's long fingers as the woman pinched and squeezed. Fang gasped, hot, and wanting Lightning nakedly on her, writhing with her. Lightning alternated the sucking and biting of her mouth on Fang's with the flicks and massaging of her tender breast bud. Groaning, Fang tried to steady herself, against the wall, against Lightning, but the other girl's hand had wound into her hair and was tugging her head back against the brick behind her.

Lightning's mouth left hers suddenly and Fang whimpered at the loss, struggling to follow as her lips brushed Lightning's soft cheek. Lightning breathed hotly into her ear and Fang's thighs clenched, feeling her extreme heat slick between her legs. "No," Lightning whispered directly into her ear. She felt her tongue cascade out and lick her skin there. "She isn't." Biting her bottom cartilage, Lightning nibbled affectionately while her other hand dropped. Fang quaked as Lightning started anew on her second breast, the other hand coming up to caress her cheek. Fang bit into the bottom right underside of her exposed chin and chewed Lightning's jaw possessively.

Below, she reached up further, but Lightning's coat was tight. Especially around her breasts and such a thing was restricting Fang's access- which was not something Fang liked. Taking charge again now, Fang pushed back against Lightning, who stumbled clumsily, not expecting the force as she suddenly found their positions switched, hard brick grinding through her coat and into her back. Fang apologized with her lips and licked Lightning's softly, smiling when she felt the other woman bite her tongue in reprimanding. "Lightning," Fang murmured, all kinds of hot as she lifted her hand to fiddle with Lightning's buckles. Fang's brow furrowed as the clasps remained stubborn. Lightning could feel her hands, both now at her chest, struggling to undo her jacket. She smiled at Fang's obvious distress.

"L _ight_." Fang groaned, achieving only one clasp removal. For such matters were too slow to Fang, and she moved her hands to the inside of Lightning's jacket to snap the buckles off.

Lightning caught her wrist of one hand, pulling away from her mouth, smokey eyes darkened. "No." Lightning reprimanded. "No ripping the coat. Bad Fang." Fang whined. Lightning proceeded to move down her hand to her buckles, where she swiftly undid the other two without trouble. Fang growled lowly and gripped Lightning's zipper aggressively before tugging it down as well. Lightning chuckled faintly at her frustration and especially so as both Fang's hands dove into her shirt to remove both sweater and coat with one backwards swipe.

Lightning bared her own chest to Fang as the garments slid from her shoulders and down her arms to pool at their feet. Fang's eyes went black with lust at the sight of Lightning's prominence. Lightning laughed again at how quickly Fang's libido had skyrocketed at the mere sight of her upper naked half. "You're a chest girl, Fang?" Fang's response was ravenous as she dropped to take Lightning's right breast into her mouth and went to work on the other straight away, while sucking and tonging the first. Lightning inhaled sharply, feeling herself drip as her own sexual high spiked through the roof.

" _Fang."_ Lightning's hand wound into Fang's hair again from the roots of her forehead before she was arching back away from the wall, shoving herself further into Fang's hungry mouth, where the woman had started biting and gnawing, tonguing her with her hot, wet mouth, making Lightning shudder all through her body. Fang smiled as the grip in her hair tightened and Lightning pressed herself into her. " _Fang!"_

Fang moved to Lightning's other breast and chanced her eyes upwards to see Lightning's eyes shut tight, trembling as she squeezed her thighs together. Fang smiled as she took Lightning's other breast into the sticky recess of her mouth and growled approvingly as Lightning jolted against her, moaning her name. She could hear Lightning's ragged breath from above her and nipped Lightning's breast bud with her teeth, causing Lightning to convulse against the wall. "God." Lightning eyes were still squeezed shut tight. " _Fang_! _Fang! Maker's breath!_ " Lightning moaned shivering against her as Fang sucked harder and harder. "Gahh- " Lightning convulsed again. "No wonder you love Vanille, my God Fang!"

Fang laughed and pulled away from torturing her breast. Lightning moaned and tried to direct Fang's head back to her, but Fang wouldn't have it. "Vanille's perky." Fang told her, eyes lifting to Lightning's for a brie second. Lightning felt the girl hook her fingers into her skirt, shorts, and panties all at once. "You're _whole._ "

Lightning whimpered. " _Faaang."_

"Coming, love." Fang descended on her, taking all three bottom garments off at once. Lightning kicked them away as they pooled at her feet, but Fang didn't immediately come back up.

Instead, Lightning's hand twisted in Fang's bedhead violently; she accidentally let out a scream as her hips thrusted forward jerkily, held steady by Fang's hands on her hips and cupping her ass. Lightning yelped as another uncontrollable jerk overcame her as Fang tongued her hungrily, sliding that strong, slick hotness into her wet center. Lightning quaked and her white-knuckled grip in Fang's hair twisted again and pulled as she panted and arched, desperate to shove as much of Fang into her as she could possibly manage.

Lightning was boilingand she could feel her slick wetness coating Fang's tongue, meshing with Fang's heat, joining Fang's body. She cried out again and mewling, holding Fang's head steadfast between her legs as that wicked tongue lashed and stirred up a flurry inside her body. Lightning could practically _feel_ herself clenching inside, tight and ready, feeling so damn good and ready to go!

Suddenly, Fang pulled back, _jerked_ back to overcome her great hold. "Nnno." Lightning whined, trying to push Fang's head back to her core. "Please," she moaned raggedly, eyes black now too. "Don't stop. _Please._ " She tried pushing Fang to her again, but Fang simply rose instead and licked Lightning's taste off her lips, putting Lightning into an even worse state. Lightning whimpered, looking at Fang pleadingly.

"I want to be inside you, Light." Fang explained, rubbing fingers over her sex. She kissed Lightning as those long fingers stroked her folds and Lightning pressed against her, needy. Fang kissed her down her hot flesh, to her shoulder, where those fingers finally stopped stroking and delved in. Lightning bucked, feeling her orgasm right on the bridge of explosion. Fang twiddled inside of her and Lightning choked, hair-hand dropping to scrape Fang's back. Fang smiled and, pulling out halfway, thrust her fingers back into Lightning, who jerked again and cried out. Three more times, and Lightning was screaming again as Fang thrust so deeply within her that she hit the sensitive core of Lightning's being.

Lightning's nails dug into Fang's back as she writhed, hitting her high. Fang very nearly joined her, just watching the minx go. Still working with in her, she grinned as Lightning thrashed, letting loose the most beautiful orgasmic scream that had ever graced Fang's ears. She jerked against Lightning in the midst, so immensely aroused that she couldn't help it. She loved everything about this magnificent being. " _Lightning."_ Fang purred, licking her bottom cheek. Lightning shivered in her grip, shaking from the last tingles of her dying orgasm. "You're so beautiful, Lightning."

Lightning struggled to catch her breath, heart racing. Eyes misted, dark, and desirous, she nipped at Fang's ear. "It's _Claire._ "

Fang pulled back to look at her smoky eyes, eyes searching.

"My name." Lightning clarified, looking absolutely taken. "My name is Claire."

The light of the sun touched Fang's eyes and made those darkened irises glisten as a smile touched her mouth. " _Claire_." Fang purred, voice silky. Lightning instantly loved the way it sounded on her tongue, with Fang's sexy lilt curling her name into something alluring, desirable, and most importantly, _hers_. Lightning let out a small gasp as she felt a new flush of heat gather at her core at the thought of _belonging_ to Fang. She felt hot and warm all over all over again. "I l _i_ ke Claire." Fang admitted, kissing her chin. "Does Claire like me?"

Lightning grinned ruefully. "Yeah," she admitted back. "Claire likes you." Lightning lifted her arms to the front of Fang's shoulders. "She likes you _a lot_." With that, Lightning pushed Fang back and fell with her as Fang surprisedly tumbled back and grunted when her back hit the ground, but Lightning's mouth was on hers in a moment, apologizing and grinding her body against Fang's deliciously in a way that hyped Fang's arousal even further. Fang felt high on endorphins and _alive_ in body as Lightning kissed her erotically, stirring all the right bliss in all the right ways as Fang's body soared.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

Fang interrupted Lightning's detailed flow of her story. "Isn't this getting a little…personal, Lightning?"

Lightning glanced up at her then pursed her lips. "You weren't interrupting me two minutes ago…"

Fang shifted, guilty. "Well…"

"Darling, you have nothing left to hide anymore."

Vanille reached out and grabbed Serah's hand, squeezing it, she whispered. "Are you getting hot?"

Serah blushed and, mumbling something incoherent, looked at the floor.

"We should have storytime more often," Lebreau practically drooled. "You should write smut, Lightning. I would patronize you."

Lightning shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Can we return to the story now? No interruptions." Lightning resumed.

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

Pleasure upon pleasure ripped through her body, speeding her heart and rocking her body as Lightning fingered her sex. Fang pressed up against her, urging Lightning within and let out a small, high gasp when Lightning slipped in.

Long, delicate, practiced fingers dove deep inside of her, deeper than Vanille could even reach, and Fang inhaled breathlessly as Lightning's anxious kisses trailed down her neck as the fingers began their work within her. Fang's jolted and bucked of their own volition as Lightning picked up a pace level to her high state of arousal. Fang moaned as Lightning reached her breasts and returned Fang the favor she'd bestowed Lightning with, in addition to her thrusts. Lightning suckled her kindly before alternating her bites. Fang's whole body shook as Lightning brought her higher and higher, bringing her waves upon waves of pleasure and head-throbbing bliss. Fang sucked in air greedily between Lightning's name as the utterance poured between her lips with every new intake. The woman was so amazing; Fang was sure she never could have possibly been this high before, not like this, where every touch was like ecstasy, every breath was heaven, Fang could barely breathe, she called for Lightning so desperately, wholly giving herself bodily over to the soldier's tight control.

Fang groaned, molten lava hot and scorching, _melting_ as Lightning took her mind and body. She was rapidly losing control. Feeling her high rising up upon her, Fang gripped Lightning's shoulders as a strong, blinding, white hot pleasure ripped through her body as she hit her ultimate cry. Letting out a yelp of surprise at the captivating power of the orgasm, Fang arched as Lightning continued to thrust within her, pacing her lightning-quick movements even faster, harder, reaching deeper. Fang trembled, still high and brought higher yet. Lightning jabbed in fast and flexed her fingers out before pinching down hard, causing Fang to clench again, tight, hard, unbearably high- "Agghhhh!" Fang thrashed as her second orgasm crashed into her head-on and tore her sight from her as blinding streaks of white cut across her vision.

Lightning let up on her gradually at her middle before Fang barely registered her pulling out and staying there. She felt Lightning shift up against her sensitive flesh, warm bodies pressing down on hers and lending Fang her body heat. Not that Fang needed it, but the pressure was a welcome one and she smiled dizzily as Lightning kissed her collar softly.

When she opened her eyes and color re-registered in all too bright shades, it was to be greeted with a headful of strawberry blond locks resting easily on her chest while Lightning suckled her arousal off her fingers, tasting. Fang groaned and Lightning glanced up, azure eyes sparkling. "Just turn me on again, won't you?"

Lightning's face broke out into a beautiful smile that complimented her features and took off the hard, soldier's edge to her usually stern face. "Hey, you."

Fang smiled back and lifted a hand to comb through Lightning's soft tresses. "Hey." Fang leaned her head in and kissed the top of Lightning's forehead. "That was amazing, you know." Fang let Lightning's hair fall through her fingers affectionately. " _You're_ amazing, Claire."

Lightning purred at the sound of Fang saying her name again, the way it rolled off her lilting Pulse tongue...it was delicious. "You weren't so bad yourself." Lightning teased back, kissing the first available skin before her- which just so happened to be side of Fang's breast. Total accident.

Kinda.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

"Lightning, you tease." Vanille reprimanded.

"I didn't just leave her there like that." Lightning objected.

Vanille nudged Serah again. "I see why you wanted to give us the 'background,' Serah."

Serah's flush ripened to match Vanille's hair. "I didn't know she was going to be this…detailed."

"Suuure you didn't." Vanile grinned.

"Shh, Vanille." Lebreau hushed. "Lightning. As you were saying, you didn't leave her like that…"

Lightning sighed.

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

Fang snorted. "Cheeky bitch." Lightning simply kissed her again, this time lifting her chin to give her a quick, but passionate caress of the mouth. Curling on Fang, Lightning hugged the warrior with one arm and contented to close her eyes, comfortable and wanting to stay there. "My first double, you know." Fang admitted idly, winding circles with a few delicate strands of Lightning's hair.

"Oh yeah?" Lightning asked, charmed at the thought. "Vanille's never...?"

"Nah," Fang shook her head. "I love Vanille to death and we play- she's amazing, of course- but I've never gotten that hot before." Fang twirled a lock of hair around her finger, loving how soft Lightning's hair was. "Seriously, you're incredible, Claire."

Fang felt a slight shift in the middle of her chest that might have been Lightning smiling. "Thanks." Lightning murmured, stroking Fang's flat stomach affectionately. When Fang inhaled, Lightning could even trace the small creases of abs on this fit woman's body. "You were too, Fang." Lightning admitted, tracing her finger over Fang's stomach. "I love Serah too, but that was just..." Lightning shook her head, not finding the right words for it. "Incredible, Fang." Lightning agreed, using Fang's term. "You...you fit me."

"Damn right I do." Fang grinned ruefully, then paused. "I really do like you, Claire."

Lightning gave a little smile and turned her eyes back up to Fang once more, tilting her head back. "Good." She kissed the bottom of Fang's jaw. "'Cuz I really do like you, too."

Fang wrapped an arm around the middle of Lightning's back and hoisted her higher on her body so she could kiss her. Lightning melted back into Fang's arms; they fit perfectly.

**XXX**

Lightning and Fang arrived just in time to catch Hope screaming like a little girl as he was hit on both shoulders with the Subjugator's peewee blasters. Knocked clean on his ass, Hope squeaked as the machine's missile barrage homed in on him and let out a stream of homing missiles headed his way. Hope had no defense. Still too weak from the peewee blasters' attack, he couldn't summon a protect in time to save himself. He cowered on the ground, lifting his arms to try to block his surely painful and inevitable death, his pipsqueak excuse for a life he'd led - _never even kissed a girl! -_ Hope fretted - _I've never even masturbated! Not all the way, at least. I always got too scared and now- now I'll never have the chance to - to-_

"Nrghh!" Right as the missiles spiraled down to end little Hope's hopeless life, Fang stepped boldly in front of him, spear held in front of her as the missiles crashed into her and she took the brunt of the blow with very little damage inflicted. Behind her, Lightning flipped into the air over their heads and ran headlong for the giant monstrosity of a machine.

"Lightning! Strong lady! Where've you two been?" Hope gushed, his appreciation of the rescue overran by annoyance at their delay. As Hope observed the flushed, lightly sweating woman before him, though, he had to conclude that they must have run into trouble as well. The wild-haired woman even had a blossoming, deep-set bruise evident on her neck. _Oh, man!_ Hope thought anxiously, startled by the injury. _I hope Lightning's okay!_

Despite looking a little worn, the two seemed full of energy and packing punches. In front of him, the wild woman glanced over her shoulder at him and grunted aggravatedly. "What're ya doing cowering there? Heal up so I can go help Light already!"

 _Oh, right!_ Hope proceeded to cast cure on himself. Without even waiting for the spell to finish it's dazzle, Fang took off at a sprint to join Lightning, who was hopping up the machine from one of its extended legs. Lightning glanced back to see Fang, narrowly hopping out of the way of a laser beam as the deadly light cut a swath through the air she'd just occupied. Seeing Fang, Lightning grinned easily. "Fang!"

"Way ahead of you, Light!"

 _Hey!_ Hope glowered at the back of the exotic woman's head. _Only I get to call her Light!_

Meanwhile, Lightning chopped a clean hard cut through the skinny part of the metal tubing of the machine's leg, making it crash down where the support used to be. Fang had leaped moments before Lightning cut, somehow knowing exactly what Lightning intended though Hope had heard no conversation between the two. Flipping off herself, Lightning stepped back to watch Fang hop into the weak crevasse space at its back that'd otherwise been inaccessible. Moments later, there was a flurry of electrical shortcutting as the front of Fang's spear stabbed through the _metal_ face of the machinery's front. With a buzz and a crackle, the monstrous thing that'd nearly slain Hope and kept him healing the whole time was destroyed.

Fang tugged her spear out with a strong, quick jerk and jumped over the metal monster's side, hand trailing the metal for a moment. She was grinning triumphantly, looking to Lightning with clear bravado and pride. Lightning, amazingly, was grinning back. Hope blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but there she was, small appraising smile gracing her pretty features as Fang stalked towards her arrogantly, as if Lightning should be praising her, as if they should all be impressed that she'd managed to defeat the beast that'd caught up Hope for twenty minutes no progress within seconds herself, as if - _hah!_

The proud hunter tripped. Stepping down on the front of her long hanging tribal robes, she stumbled forward gracelessly and plummeted -

right into Lightning's arms, who was true to her name, speedier than a flash of lightning across the dark sky. Lightning laughed, _laughed!_ \- Hope didn't even know she was even capable of such a thing! - and pulled Fang back upright, chuckling indecently -indecent to Hope, at least, as he found no reason for her to be showing such joy like this! "My hunter, everybody." Lightning shook her head, eyes sparkling amusement as Fang kicked at her hanging sari robe moodily.

"It's not my fault! These are our _festival_ robes, not everyday wear! I don't know why Vanille keeps sewing me new ones! Gahh!"

Lightning's eyes gleamed as she tugged Fang to her. "Come here, you." Lightning nodded over to the crumpled beast. "The way you slew that Subjugator," Lightning purred, licking her bottom lip and ran her hands down Fang's arms, feeling the muscle there.

Fang's eyes lit up.

"So strong," Lightning continued, squeezing Fang's muscle. "How you thrust right through him so effortlessly, sliding through so quick and easy and- " Lightning was cut off as Fang's lips mashed against her own gratefully, charged up and loving as she caressed Lightning's cheek, so proud and boosted to hear Lightning complimenting her like so.

From the sidelines, Hope gawked as the wild woman assaulted his heroine and tricked her, with feminine, wily ways, to kiss her when she didn't want to. Hope opened his mouth to squawk and run between them, but before he could, a heavy hand closed over his mouth. "Quiet, Hope. Can't you see they're busy?"

Hope's voice was muffled by Snow's giant obstruction. "But- !"

"No but's about it, kid. Lightning's a grown up, she knows what she's doing."

Lightning's right hand started dropping into Fang's skirt.

" _Or_ she's aroused to give that much thought." Snow added, hearing Fang's breathy gasp with Lightning's hand fully delved into her skirt. Snow lifted his hand from Hope's mouth to cover his eyes instead and looked away politely himself. Snow cleared his throat loudly. "Guys, we have children aboard. Abandon ship!"

Lightning pulled away at the sound Snow's voice and seemed to come to most of her senses as she started drawing back her hand. "No!" Fang whined, grabbing her arm and lowering it to her sex again encouragingly. She looked at Lightning hopefully, eyes pleading. Lightning's eyes roved over to Hope, who was gawking senselessly - _so much for taking pity on him-_ to Snow, who chanced a glance at them long enough to smirk Lightning's way, then back to Fang, who again rubbed Lightning's palm against her sex.

"Later, Fang." Lightning whispered. "I promise." Fang whimpered. Coughing, Lightning withdrew her hand and fixed Fang's fallen sari strap before turning back to Snow. "So...what's our next move?"

Snow grinned, still looking away. "Do you mean on Fang or in general?"

"Don't make me dropkick your ribs, Snow." Lightning warned.

"Okay, okay," Snow turned back towards them, smiling broadly as he took both Fang and Lightning in. Specifically, his eyes dropped to Fang's neck, where the grand smile was twitching into a smirk. "You really love leaving your mark, don't you, Light?"

Stepping away from an awe-struck Hope who stayed frozen to the spot, Snow helped himself over to the both of them and leaned down to examine Fang's bruise, which she stubbornly refused to back away from. "Yowch," Snow chuckled. "You wanted a really deep one, huh, Light?" Snow shook his head at Fang, still grinning. "She does that to Serah, too. Lightning's very possessive."

Fang grinned as Lightning glanced over at Fang to spy the black, bluish mottled purple bruise that had blossomed there and flushed lightly, more for the knowledge that she had put it there to make Fang hers than anything else. Lightning felt a jarring streak of arousal course through her at the sight and looked away to keep herself from resuming wanted activities as Fang slung an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to her body. "I like that about her." Fang gave her a suggestively filthy look that did nothing to help her own sexual hype from dying.

Lightning elbowed Fang in the side. _I said later!_ Fang just smirked as Snow curiously laid a hand on Fang's shoulder and peeked his head over at her back. Lightning looked over at him sharply. "What're you doing?"

"Checking for the claw-marks." Snow made to brush Fang's sari strap up.

"You wanna die?"

Snow paused, grinning as he dropped his hand down and Fang hugged Lightning with the one arm again, also smirking. "My soldier, everyone."

Lightning grunted. Still wearing that shit-eating grin, Snow nodded to the still-gawking boy behind them. "Now what do we do about the shrimp?"

Lightning sighed as expectant faces turned to her. "I'm going, I'm going."

**XXX**

Lightning stroked Fang's cheek gently, caressing the soft skin with a tender touch reserved only for those she cared most about in the world. Fang was quickly joining that list. Fang was just so incredible, Lightning didn't have the words to describe how entirely taken she was with Fang, mind and body, everything about her. Lightning had never felt this strongly for anyone but Serah before. It was mind-blowing.

Tracing her fingers along her smooth cheekbone down to her jaw, Lightning lay beside Fang, idly rubbing the pad of her thumb across that delicious skin she'd been biting, not so very long ago. Both were naked and gave Lightning ample time to look down and appreciate Fang's great beauty. She smiled again faintly at the sight of Fang's bare breasts, remembering taking each into her mouth and how Fang had writhed. The woman's chest was quite generous and easy on the eyes.

Turning her stare back upwards, Lightning began memorizing the contours of her face, the shape of her high cheekbones and smooth jaw, the curve of her lips and jaw, the red-flecked tips to her raven hair, her peaceful, gently closed eyes...Lightning was fast falling for this beauty.

Fang shifted suddenly and mewled in her sleep. Lightning pulled back her hand, afraid of waking her when Fang needed this rest, but when she did so, something changed.

It was like a flicker or a ripple passed through her. Fang inhaled sharply as the mutilated brand on her arm started to glow. Lightning's eyes fast-tracked over to the spot as she sat up and debated reaching out. Fang's brand flickered until it was glowing bright, fiery red-orange that made Fang groan in her sleep. "Fang?" Lightning reached out and touched her brand, but pulled back as an intense heat at the spot burned her fingers. Fang groaned again, louder this time and the light that engulfed her brand started to spread upwards from her arm.

Lightning's eyes widened as the fire-light scorched up Fang's arm, but instead of hurting her, it left every smooth, tanned surface of skin it touched smooth black, not burned, but deeply purple-blue black in its wake. Lightning watched as the light surged down her arm and left a uniquely patterned, triangular orange spot on her forearm as the light traveled down to her fingers, which elongated and sharpened as her arm grew and bulged, making tight work of the loose bracelets that'd been around her wrists to painfully tight constrictions.

Following up her shoulder, Fang moaned as another triangular orange design branded her shoulder before the light flickered across her neck and collar, blackening that skin too as it shot across down her other arm. But Lightning was otherwise transfixed as her lover's face was overtaken with the smokey, midnight-blueviolet. Three identical, jagged yellow lines broke free of her forehead and slashed across her face as her hair- her beautiful, red-tipped hair lengthened to incredible proportions that spiked out raggedly from her head. Fang arched her body, groaning again as the new hair jetted out from her scalp in long, fire-orange tendrils that were thick and bulky and ended in a blue-tinged tip.

Her body was changing too; it lengthened and grew tighter yet as shapely muscles strengthened her arms and legs. Her chest and front, too, became orange with a similar yellow-design plate over her breasts. Her legs gained the pupleblue hue once again and Lightning startled at the sight of a thick tail lengthening behind her that stole all Light's attention away as it expanded. A streak of black through the tail on either side shot straight down with lizardy-pocks across the top that reached down until the curling, hooked edges grew forth at the end, making six nearly identical prongs at the end of her tail.

The transformation had occurred in a matter of a seconds, but left Lightning wide-eyed and staring in shock at the enormously huge creature her recent lover had just morphed into. "Oh," Lightning stared. "Oh, fuck."

Fang's eyes shot open.

"...Fang?"

Luminescent, whitely glowing eyes lifted to Lightning. Lightning exhaled in relief as she saw recognition tinge Fang's sad eyes. Easing herself off the mattress slowly so she wouldn't alarm Fang, Lightning was distinctly aware of Fang's glowing eyes tracking her every movement. She straightened, slightly, getting a good look at all of there was to see of Fang on the bed. "Fang, listen, I-"

Fang pounced suddenly, alerted by some sense to jump up off the bed and leap at Lightning, who she grabbed by the shoulder and pressed up against a wall, pinning her to the spot. Lightning's heart jumped, but she wasn't afraid. Fang recognized her; something else had spooked or startled her. Trapping Lightning to the wall, she lifted her head and all the boughs of her hair shook as she looked rapidly about the room, scanning for something. _Oh._ A thought suddenly hit Lightning. _What if she heard someone else?_ If Fang had indeed changed so drastically like this, so quickly, with enhanced strength- Lightning could tell that much from the grip on her shoulder- then maybe Fang had obtained other enhanced traits as well. It was possible, certainly.

"Fang." Lightning called back Fang's attention to her. Fang's head swiveled in her direction as her long, connected headdress followed. Two identical, thick hair tufts fell forward, lightly splaying on her shoulders. Lightning reached up a hand to Fang's face very slowly, as not to startle her again- and up quite far she had to reach! Fang had grown and Lightning estimated that she was now slightly taller than even Snow. "We're alone, Fang. It's okay." Hesitating just before contact, Lightning touched her hand to the side of Fang's face.

As her fingers touched the darkened skin there, she realized how very warm Fang's face was and brushed her fingers down her cheek. Fang mewled at the contact and nuzzled her cheek into Lightning's hand, lifting a sharpened, clawed hand to touch hers gently and keep her palm there. Lightning's heart hammered away in her chest. "See?" Lightning told her again, reassuring her. "It's just us. It's alright, Fang; the others won't come in here." At least she hoped not. Lightning wasn't quite sure how she'd explain this one on the spot.

Fang caressed Lightning's hand against her face as Lightning gently brushed over one of the clumped, spiky locks of hair. It was surprisingly soft and not jagged as Lightning had half expected. Settling Fang calmly, Lightning wondered what exactly she was going to do, now that Fang was in this state.

Then she felt a long, pointy-end finger touch her between the legs and Lightning stiffened and her hand dropped down and quickly grabbed Fang's wrist. Lightning pulled back her higher hand from caressing Fang's cheek and slapped the lower hand, giving Fang a stern look. "No, Fang. _Bad_ Fang."

Fang whimpered yearningly and broke Lightning's grip to reach down for her again.

" _Fang!"_ Lightning almost yelped, harsher this time. Fang paused before touching her and gave Lightning a sad-eyed look, pleading. " _No_ , Fang." Lightning told off. "There'll be _none_ of that while you're...so primal."

Fang whined.

Suddenly, a call rang out from the left by the door, dangerously close. "Sergeant Farron, I-" before Lightning could call out a return warning not to enter, the door was pushed over to reveal Hope's father, who froze at the sight of Fang. "Holy monstrous abomination, fuck!" Abet unwisely, the foolish man could not contain his horror or fright. He did not even notice Lightning's state of undress. "Lightning, run!""

Primal Fang did not take well to the exclamations and her triple-slashed brow furrowed in anger as her mouth curled into a snarl.

"Mr. Ethstheim." Lightning spoke calmly, voice clear and crisp to not be mistaken. She didn't want to alarm Fang further by raising her voice. "Leave, please." Lightning's eyes darted away from Fang for a second to give him a meaningful glare. " _Now."_

But Hope's poor father seemed glued to the spot in astonished horror and could not obey. Instead, perhaps reading the malice in her last order, Fang's body poised and tightened, ready to lunge.

Since the order to the petrified man didn't seem to be doing any good, Lightning turned her full attention back to Fang and tried to call her back. "Fang." She reached out a hand and touched Fang's cheek. "Fang, look at me."

Fang might have obeyed, too, for she appeared to pause, but Hope's panic-stricken father simply saw Lightning about to be mauled and he let out another curse, which resulted in Fang's lip curling back over sharp, illumined teeth and a low, rumbling growl to vibrate through her chest.

" _Fang!"_ No luck- she was about to pounce on the petrified man. Lightning did the only thing she could think of that would distract Fang from killing their shelterer.

Standing on tip-toes, Lightning grabbed Fang's face in her hands, yanked her down, and kissed her.

Fang's body instantly melted away from quaking rage to impassioned lust as she returned Lightning's gesture and stepped back with her to pin Lightning to the wall once more, positively attacking her mouth with ravishing hunger as one clawy hand cupped around her neck and the other pressed against the wall as Fang leaned into her, claiming Lightning wholly as their naked bodies pressed together. A door slammed shut somewhere. Lightning startled as she felt a familiar heat gather in her body at Fang's touch. _Whoa!_ Lightning was somewhat alarmed with herself for being turned on in this particular situation. _Okay, now I feel a little perverted._ And yet, she continued to kiss Fang, still taken in by this woman.

In fact, Lightning might have wrapped her legs around Fang right there and then if she did not feel a distinct, hardening that creeped up, scraping up between her legs before Lightning froze with the realization and flattened herself against the wall while Fang separated her hips from Lightning's to allow herself room to rise. At Fang's height, when she stepped back in, Lightning felt the hard penis press into her stomach and nearly choked. She didn't mean to alarm Fang, but forcefully pushed back on Fang's shoulders until the woman stepped away, lustful eyes begging.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

Fang interrupted mid-story, gawking. "I had a _what_? Lightning?"

"Imagine how I felt about it."

"You can't be serious, Light." Fang looked around their circle, pleading for someone to agree with her that Lightning was being crazy about this. Vanille scuffed her shoe against the floor idly.

"You kinda do…" Vanille admitted, eyes downcast. "When you turn, I mean."

Fang's eyes bulged. "You've seen it too?"

Lightning called back her attention. "Fang- we can discuss that later. Pay attention."

Fang refocused with growing horror as Lightning began her story anew from where she left off.

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

Lightning looked at Fang meaningfully before dropping her gaze to the better half of eight inches between them that were occupied with Fang's arousal. "What is that, Fang?" Fang looked at her, eyes wistful, seeming a little strained as Lightning gestured between her legs demandingly. Fang glanced down at her own erection, which was full and bulging and greatly hyped by the sight of this beautiful woman, before looking back up to Lightning herself, who was gaping wordlessly. Fang tilted her head to the side, studying Lightning's shock.

Lightning looked back up at the woman in astonishment, bewildered as to how she should take this. "You're a _girl,_ Fang!"

Fang dropped her chin and started mewling.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

"Eight inches? How do you know I was eight inches? Lightning?"

"Fang," Lightning sighed.

"Actually," Jihl prefaced, speeding Fang's heartrate with the one word alone. "It's eight point six inches, if you desire an exact measurement."

Fang gawked. "Lightning, how does she know that?"

"This is going to take forever if you keep interrupting, Fang." Lightning warned.

"But- !"

"Fang," Lightning exhaled. "We'll get to it. All your questions, we'll get to them- just let me finish this first."

Fang fell back into silence again as Lightning's tale resumed.

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

"H-Hey!" Lightning protested, abashed that she'd seemed to have hurt Fang's feelings. "That's unfair. You don't get to play the sympathy card here! You didn't even mention to me that this...this _change_ thing happens! Not even a 'Hey, Lightning, by the way, when you knock me out after sex, I'm going to morph into a primal creature that wants to bang you' or anything! I think I took that bit _very_ well, considering."

Fang kicked at the ground miserably with one of her raised- hoofish legs. She reached down a hand to her own equipment, turning away consciously abashed and Lightning's stomach jerked. She lowered her voice considerably and caught Fang's wrist. "Fang." Fang didn't turn, seeming still conscious, but looked back towards Lightning, glowing eyes aimed down. "Hey, Fang," Lightning spoke much more softly now. "I didn't mean it like that, I just- you surprised me."

Lightning's eyes caught on Fang's huge tail and she fought the urge to stare, feeling it'd be rude, somehow. She lifted her eyes back up to Fang's face, who was still looking at the floor glumly. "I just didn't expect..." Lightning trailed off and tried a different route. "You _were_ turning me on," Fang's eyes lifted slightly from where she was staring at the floor to look at her, perhaps an air of hope in those sad, gleaming eyes. "You _were_." Lightning shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know exactly what that says about me, but..."

Fang's hand suddenly lifted to her cheek and caressed her face softly, but she stayed turned away coyly. Lightning reached up and touched Fang's hand on her cheek where the woman was being especially careful not to hurt her with sharp, clawed fingers. "Fang." Lightning coaxed. "turn to me, Fang."

Fang stubbornly remained facing the other way and glanced away towards herself before looking back at Lightning, seeming sad. "I want to see it." Lightning told her. "To see you."

Fang hesitated.

"Please?"

Slowly, with clear reluctance, Fang turned back her direction and almost seemed to wince. Lightning smiled at her kindly, stroking her thumb across the back of Fang's hand before she looked down at the protruding member between them.

It wasn't as weird as it could have been, at least. It wasn't like she was scaly down there or anything. Fang's erection matched the same orangey hue of the of her chest and belly; it reserved all the normal aspects of a regular penis, despite the surrounding pubic hair, which was absent altogether. Lightning glanced back up at Fang, who was watching her closely, illuminated eyes trained on her expectantly, seeming to expect some kind of rejection. "See?" Lightning nodded, expression even. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fang made a sort of grunting in the back of her throat. Lightning glanced back down between them.

Seeming about eight inches in length, maybe a little longer, Fang looked down with her at the space that separated their bodies, wanting nothing more than to close it and shove herself inside Lightning; but Fang didn't lose all sense when she turned and she knew Lightning, knew she was a friend and her friend was being cautious, hesitant. Fang wouldn't force herself upon a friend. It was hard- it was _so_ hard- but the part of Fang's mind that recognized Lightning held her back firmly.

Her limits of restraint were especially tested as Lightning reached up and touched her. Fang groaned throatily and braced out her hands on either side above Lightning's head for support as Lightning's warm touch strengthened her erection. She could feel herself hardening further in the girl's grasp as Lightning cupped her shaft and ran two delicate fingers of her other down her length. Fang moaned in her throat deeply, the sound rumbling and vibrating through her chest as she struggled not to impale Lightning right there and then. Fang's claws dug into the wall behind Lightning in extreme restraint.

"Fang," Lightning spoke softly, looking up at her again. Fang had her eyes closed and seemed to be in pain- or more likely, holding back the urge to fuck her stupid. "I trust you." Lightning told her sincerely; she didn't know how much of her actual words were getting through to Fang, but Fang had seemed to grasp her meanings enough, so she continued. "I've never..." Lightning shook her head. "I'm a lesbian," she clarified. "Like you. So this...this is new."

Lightning shifted and Fang shivered, feeling Lightning stroking down her size idly. Lightning resisted a shiver herself. _I can't believe I'm still hot right now._ She knew it was just Fang, though. Any other circumstance, this would be helluva weird, but Lightning could actually contemplate- and was heated- by the thought of being with Fang like this. Even if she looked different- _vastly_ different- and had grown an extra foot, in more places than one, Lightning still _felt_ Fang and Fang made her warm. "When you slide in," Lightning felt Fang shudder. _So maybe she does understand words._ "Just- gimme a few seconds to adjust." Fang rumbled. "I _trust_ you."

She had to bend down her head to do so, but Fang's lips were on hers again and Lightning almost dropped her hands down below as a rush of excitement surged through her. Keeping one hand on Fang to stroke her up and down, Lightning lifted the other to her cheek and tugged Fang to her again.

She felt Fang's arousal touch her stomach once more, and this time, it hyped her alarming well as Lightning's heart started to pound heavily in her chest. She made love to that mouth, hungrily sucking at Fang's lips while the woman stepped in closer yet, pressing herself into her. Lightning groaned, feeling the tip of Fang's erection smear onto her. Fang was so aroused, she could feel it in her stiffness, in the desperation of her kiss. Lightning was hyped too, still amazed by how fast Fang could turn her on. She knew Fang had been hard for a little bit now and didn't want to pain her further, but she lingered at Fang's mouth, giving her a desperate, long kiss. Drywall crackled above her as a few pieces broke free. _Okay._ Lightning's heart pumped. _She can't wait much longer._

Maneuvering her back away from the wall to the bed, Lightning heard Fang's claws rip from the drywall to follow her. The back of Lightning's legs hit the low edge of Hope's bed and, pressed down with Fang, Lightning tumbled back on the mattress as Fang fell with her, pinning her to the side of the bed. Lightning looked up again with a quick intake of breath as she felt Fang's hardness rub between her legs. Fang steadied her, gripping Lightning's shoulders tightly. Fang's sharpened claws pierced into her skin accidentally, but Lightning was too focused on the bulge between her legs to care.

Reaching out, she guided Fang over her entry and glanced up at Fang, who was quaking on the spot with the desire to dip inside Lightning. Not letting the poor girl suffer any more than necessary, Lightning encouragingly lifted her hand around Fang's hips and pulled her in a little till Fang's tip nuzzled her folds. She gave Fang the okay and Fang stepped in.

Lightning breathed raggedly as Fang first nosed in. Lightning's voice left her and she closed her eyes, gaping silently as Fang stretched her with every push. Completely unused the hot, large phallus, Lightning groaned and uncontrollably bucked when Fang was still only halfway in. The movement shoved the rest of Fang inside of her and Lightning moaned, dripping around Fang as her untrained center adjusted to the new entry. Fang was already so deep inside her, Lightning couldn't take it and bucked against her again, lost in the extreme pleasure of Fang inside. She would have collapsed back to the bed, too, if Fang weren't holding her steadfast.

When Lightning finally managed to open her eyes, it was to see Fang before her, eyes shut tight and trembling as she fought the beast within her that howled at all the restraint. Lightning breathed in deeply again; Fang was fully inside her and Lightning had never felt anything so amazing in her life by being filled with this woman, filled with _Fang_. Lightning moved against her and purposefully retracted her hips before thrusting up against Fang again. She nearly screamed at the first true thrust and Fang's eyes shot open, glowing as she tried to read if it was accidental again. So Lightning thrust at her. And again.

Fang needed little further encouragement.

Fang pulled halfway out of her and thrust in hard, again and again. Lightning's world dazzled as the bed shook under them and she desperately leaned in, gripping Fang tight around the back for support as Fang pounded into her, shooting stars across Lightning's vision before she even got there. The air was filled Lightning's desperate gasps between moans as she howled out Fang's name every time she drew breath enough to speak; Fang's growls rumbled through her body, echoing into the room and vibrated into Lightning's chest, through her.

Lightning's breath hitched and she closed her eyes as she clenched down on Fang as the wild Pulse animal rode her hard and fast, nails piercing her skin further. Lightning gripped several tendrils of Fang's long extensions as she felt herself bridging. Yanking forcefully, Lightning stiffened as she jerked against Fang and pulled hard enough to jerk Fang's head back as an explosion of Fang's hot seed shot within and threw her headfirst into the writhing pitches of her orgasm as Fang clutched her and tumbled back to the sheets on top of her, hot body pressing into her as her muscle-heavy body pinned Lightning to the bed.

**XXX**

Snow tried to curb his grin and failed as the desperate thrashing and low growling ceased as the bed stopped thumping against the wall. With Fang, he might have expected something like this, but Lightning's forward activities with the wild Pulse native surprised him. She sure sounded like she was having a lot of fun, too, if her screams were anything to go by.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

"Wait-" Vanille paused them again. "How'd you know what was going on outside the room?"

"Snow filled me in later. He also told me that he'd talked to Hope, and that's how Hope'd been feeling." Lightning explained, glancing over in concern at a wide-eyed, shell shocked Fang. She cleared her throat, giving Fang some more time to adjust. "Anyway…"

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

Across from him, sitting on the opposite couch, Hope shifted uncomfortably and looked to his dad, who also seemed a little ill. When the noise had ceased for a good moment, he glanced up at Snow, his brow creasing with concern across his pale features. "Is she...alive?"

"Lightning?" Snow chuckled, waving Hope's dad off as he spied ten deep indentations that had pierced through the wall. Snow shook his head incredulously. _God-damn, Fang's strong!_ "Nah, don't worry about Light. She's a screamer, Serah's said."

Hope looked over his dad and offered a half-whispered explanation. "That's Lightning's sister."

"Oh..." Mr. Estheim's features twisted as the comment registered. " _Oh!_ Oh dear..."

"And Snow's fiancee." Hope added.

Mr. Estheim rubbed his temples. "And that- that freakishly strong wild _thing_ has been taking advantage of Lightning." Hope mumbled, content not even to give Fang a proper title.

Suddenly, Lightning's groan split the air again as she gasped audibly. "Fang- _Fang!_ Fuck!" A heavy thump jarred the wall again as Lightning's whine rang out loudly. " _Faaaannnnng!"_ Followed by a stream of curses, Lightning's moans spilled through the thin walls as Fang's growling picked up again. They both sounded positively animalistic.

Snow bowed his head, unable to keep from grinning as the sound of cracking wood splintered through the room. "We'll pay for that, Mr. Estheim."

Mr. Estheim kept quiet, horrified by the beast he'd seen in the room with Lightning and the only one with the knowledge of it. As the ruckus started up again, he clasped his hands tightly and tried to ignore the visuals. _Oh. Dear._

**XXX**

Long hours later, Lightning opened tired eyes to the bright patch of daylight that shone in from the window. She squinted, the light hurting her eyes, but was soon distracted by the knowledge of who's arm laced around her stomach. Glancing down, Lightning saw a familiar flesh-colored limb wound tight around her stomach and glanced back over her shoulder at the owner. Her heart fluttered when she spied a beautiful Pulse native slumbering peacefully behind her, pressed to Lightning's back. The curve of Fang's body shaped around hers was the best feeling Lightning had ever woken to.

Smiling softly, Lightning turned in her arms- and winced, sore from all the activity last night- until she was facing Fang, inches from her face. Lightning pulled up closer to Fang so their bodies were touching and she could rest her head on Fang's strong shoulder, where she inhaled the musky scent of Fang and last night's hours of pleasure they'd leaked all around the room. Lightning snuggled into Fang and closed her eyes, comfortable.

"Mmm," Fang smiled, tightening her arms around Lightning's back and cozing back into her in turn. Mumbling softly, Fang called out to her. " _Claire_." Fang's head bowed, finding her chin, where she kissed Lightning softly, affectionate. Fang sleepily opened her eyes and yawned all happy-like as she gazed down at Lightning. "G'morning, beautiful."

Lightning's heart warmed. "Morning, Fang."

"Hey, you." Fang smiled down at Lightning, holding her contentedly. "How ya feeling?"

"A little sore." Lightning admitted, smiling in turn. "You really did a number on me last night, you know."

Fang's eyes gleamed. "If you thought that was a lot..." she chuckled. "Hell, you're gonna see a new side of things, soldier. I cut out early last night!"

Lightning's eyebrows shot up. "Cut out early?"

"That's just the beginning, Light." Fang told her, grinning cockily "Just wait 'till you see my _really_ feral side." Fang joked. Lifting her head over Lightning's shoulder and kissed her softly, sending a pleasant warmth trickling through Lightning's body.

When Fang pulled away and instead contented to snuggle. Lightning rested back against Fang, quiet for a moment while Fang hugged her close to her front. After a few moments had passed and Fang didn't say anything, which Lightning found odd, Lightning voiced herself. "Fang?"

Fang's eyes were closed in a half-dozing state as she nestled her face comfortably into Lightning's soft hair. "Hmm?"

 _Fang would be saying something about it._ Lightning didn't know why she wasn't. She decided to test the waters. "Last night," Lightning started. "When you... do you always do that? Every night?"

"Do I always do what, Light?" Fang murmured sleepily. _She should be saying something about it._ Lightning thought. _She's acting like nothing's out of the norm, almost like..._ Lightning's stomach dropped a little. _Almost like she doesn't remember any of it at all..._ Lightning's heart thumped heavily in her chest. She had to know...

"It's a good thing no one came in last night." Lightning tested. Behind her, Fang chuckled softly, still half asleep.

"We would have given them quite a show." Fang told her, oblivious.

Lightning curled back into Fang as that awful realization hit. _She doesn't remember..._ Suddenly, Lightning had a whole new motive to finding Vanille. Keeping her silence, Lightning closed her eyes and tried only to bask in the moment, in Fang's fleshy arms. Vanille would have answers for her later. She hoped.

**XXX**

Fang gaped incredulously, seemingly unable to give voice to the words she wanted to say. Lightning winced and buried her face in Fang's shoulder, where the woman had turned to face her during the story. Lightning cringed. "I'm sorry, Fang." Lightning apologized sincerely.

"So…that was the first time I turned?" Fang finally choked out. "In bed with Light?"

Vanille and Serah both turned away, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's _not?_ "

"Well…" Vanille admitted. "Not exactly…a few of us…experienced your change before Lightning did. Just… meSerahandLebreau."

Fang gawked. " _What? Vanille?"_ Vanille scuffed her shoe again. " _Serah?"_ Red as an apple, Serah moved a little behind her sister, embarrassed. " _Leb-_ nevermind." Fang squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you all have stories too?"

"Well…we can tell you how it happened if you want…" Vanille offered.

Fang cringed, appalled. "I rather know what I've done, yeah." Fang felt Lightning pull her back against her again and was grateful for the added support, unsure as she was of how her legs would hold up. "Just…try to be gentle."

Vanille took a deep breath. "Well…where it really all started was in the vestige…"


	4. Chapter 4

Vanille finished her bland fish dinner for the night and started laying out the hides Fang had collected for them to sleep on and under. Fang disposed of their dinner remains over a spacious drop at the edge of a walkway inside the vestige and returned to the platform, where Vanille was folding over a third hide to use as their pillow.

"Vanille," Fang strode over to the little one and pulled her securely into her arms from behind, kissing the top of her head gently. "We're going to be okay." Fang murmured. "I'll keep you safe, Vanille. We'll figure out our focus and complete it. I'm not gonna let you be a cie'th."

Vanille shivered and tilted back her head to look up at Fang. Her lip trembled. "Okay, Fang."

"Hey, none of that, alright?" Fang stroked the side of her cheek. "You'll advance your brand. Stop fretting, okay?"

"Okay." Vanille mumbled, heart heavy with dual guilt. _I can't tell her._ Vanille knew. _I won't let her go through it again._

"Let's just go to sleep, Vanille." Fang squeezed her and guided them both to the skins that Vanille had laid out. Lifting the skin, Fang let Vanille snuggle down in first, then joined her younger and moved up along Vanille's back, where she laced her arms around the little one's stomach and pulled her in tightly.

Vanille felt Fang lean over and kiss her once along the jaw. Guilt seeped through her. "G'night, Vanille. We'll try to find more tomorrow."

"Night Fang." Vanille closed her eyes and tried to forget.

**XXX**

A little while later, Vanille woke to the sound of groaning and guttural growls. She sleepily opened her eyes, wondering vaguely where the noise was coming from and why it was so close. Yawning tiredly, Vanille stretched, feeling Fang's warm arms shift against her as another low groan broke the air.

Vanille froze suddenly, eyes snapping open. _Wait. Growls. Groaning? Is there a fiend in here?_ Startling herself, Vanille tried to sit up. Behind her, Fang's grip around her middle tightened. Vanille squeaked. "Fang?"

A low rumble answered her. Vanille took that to be quiet and shut her mouth abruptly, scared. Fang's arms, crossed over her abdomen as they were, hauled Vanille back against her warm body protectively.

"Fang." Vanille whispered, petrified. "What is it?"

Fang's long fingers stroked her side soothingly, running the soft pads of her fingers along Vanille's fleshy abdomen. Vanille remained very still, quaking.

"Fang," Vanille shivered. "Is it going away?"

Fang was silent. Her fingers, still dancing across Vanille's stomach, suddenly nosedived. Vanille jumped, squeaking in surprise as Fang's hand dipped inside her skirt and touched her through her thin panties. "Fang!" Vanille blurted, alarmed. She looked down and jerked back against Fang. spastic at the dark, marble-purple blue hue of Fang's arms, coated over with an orange patch along the forearm. Vanille recognized that arm.

Trailing her eyes along Fang's arm in astonishment, Vanille looked back, following her eyes up Fang's arm and craning her neck back. Sure enough, the old, familiar form of Fang's feral Ragnarok manifestation greeted her astonished gaze. Fang's eyes glowed as they locked upon Vanille's. Vanille's heart pumped. _Oh no. No. Please; Maker, no. She didn't- she can't have- she doesn't even know yet..._

The hand in her skirt rubbed fingers over her sex and Vanille squeaked, legs snapping shut over Fang's clawed fingers. "Fang!"

Fang quirked her head at her, trying to read her expression.

"Fang." Vanille's breathing was ragged. "Can you understand me, Fang?"

Fang blinked at her.

 _Oh God. What'm I going to do?_ Fang seemed to be able to listen...to a degree, though Vanille didn't know if she was really getting through or not. But Fang had stilled when she clamped her legs- and Vanille knew quite clearly how easily she could pry them apart or even rip her in half. _Or rip the world in half._ Vanille tried to settle her breathing. She didn't want Fang to sense her distress. _What'll I do to keep her from that? She's here with me now, but if Fang got loose like this..._ Vanille squeezed her eyes shut. _Will she even turn back?_

Fang's head lifted suddenly and her headdress of vibrant hair shook as she lifted her face to the air and sniffed. Vanille's worry spiked again. "...Fang?"

Fang growled again and suddenly, her fingers slipped from between Vanille's legs. Vanille yelped as Fang's fingers slipped down the backside of her bra. Fang started dragging her away that way, sliding Vanille across the smooth ground and riding up her skirt as she went. "Fang!" Vanille piped, squirming. "Fang, lemme go! Fang!"

Fang ignored her and continued to drag her along her rump, squeezing her chest within the bra's tight confines as Fang dragged her away. "Fang, stop!" Vanille tried again futilely, wondering where she was being taken. _I can't let her leave the vestige._ Vanille peeped when Fang came upon stairs, but the strong woman lifted her above them and scrambled up. Fang's tail swooshed over to Vanille's leg then and rubbed up her skin sensually, riding up dangerously high. Vanille struggled to flatten her skirt and keep her dignity as a strange purring emitted from Fang before her. Vanille reddened. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Fang! Set me down!"

They reached the top of the steps and Fang set her against the ground again, freeing Vanille's air somewhat before the dragging commenced once again. "Fang!" Vanille protested, desperately trying to keep her skirt down, both from Fang's teasing tail and the floor's tendency to ride it up. When the floor and Fang's tail managed to push Vanille's skirt up all the way then, Vanille huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, casting Fang a glare above. "I'm blaming you if I get floor-burn I hope you know! I'll take your salt away next meal!"

Fang almost seemed to be smiling. One prong of her tail poked between Vanille's legs and she quickly snapped them shut again, lifting her hand to pull Fang's tail away and gave her a petulant glare.

Fang brushed aside a tribal pelt and Vanille suddenly realized where they were going. Another spike of fear went through her. "Fang, Anima's in there!" Vanille cringed. Fang dragged Vanille into the center of the room, where Fang's sharp fingernails cut through the material of Vanille's bra. Vanille squeaked and lifted her hand to her bra as the material snapped in the back, desperately holding that in place now as well as flattening out her skirt. Fang turned to her then and the lust was clear in her eyes.

"Fang." Vanille scooted back on the floor as Fang took a step to her. "Fang we can't. You're... we just can't." Vanille glanced over at Anima nervously before switching back over to Fang, who was right in front of her now, kneeling. Vanille gulped, excited tingles racing through her body. "Fang, we shouldn't..."

Fang reached out slowly and carefully took Vanille's wrist. Guiding Vanille's hand to her center, Vanille glanced down in surprise as Fang wrapped her fingers around something warm, hard and solid. Vanille blinked as Fang started guiding her hand smoothly down her erection. Vanille blinked again and stared. "Uh... Was that there the last time, Fang?" Vanille frowned. "I would have noticed that last time." Vanille looked up at Fang to see her eyes fluttering. "Maker! There's _no way_ I could have missed that, Fang!"

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

" _What the fuck, Vanille!"_ Fang choked.

"It wasn't my idea!" Vanille protested. "You initated! You always initiate!"

"I'm _feral_ when it happens! What's your excuse?"

"You _dragged me through the vestige!_ " Vanille reiterated. "By my bra! Which you wasted no time in ripping right off and directing my hand to your crotch- what was I supposed to do? I couldn't let you wander and you're completely immune to status spells in that state!"

" _Urghh!"_

Serah timidly chirped up on Vanille's behalf. "She had to keep you distracted somehow, Fang... None of us want you to hurt yourself when you're like that..."

"Or rip the world in half." Lightning added.

Fang still looked distraught. Serah tried again. "On the bright side, Fang! You probably ticked Orphan off! Every time you turned, instead of ending the world, you just did one of us instead!"

" _Every time?_ " Fang seemed inconsolable.

"You know..." Serah added thoughtfully. "It's almost too bad Vanille didn't think of this before. Like, instead of scarring Cocoon 500 years ago, she could have just slept with Fang instead."

Lebreau grew frantic at this. "No way! That's blasphemy, Serah! Blasphemy! We wouldn't have met Fang that way! Think of us!" Lebreau stressed to point out the importance and spotted Light. "Think of _Lightning! Think of their baby, Serah, for Maker's sake!"_

Serah shrunk back at her ferocity. "It was just a thought..."

Lightning put a reassuring hand on Serah's shoulder, where her sister was shrinking back. "It's probably a good thing that Vanille didn't figure it out, Serah." Lightning nodded once. "She would have been killed eventually, if she was the only one."

"We are doing humanity a great service!" Lebreau announced. "Without us, Fang would be on the rampage, ripping worlds apart with no constructive way to expend her extra energy! We take that burden from humanity onto us and give her an outlet! We should be commemorated for our great sacrifice, giving our bodies over to her. We're heroes!"

Fang seemed lightheaded, a little limper in Lightning's arms. "Fang," Lightning hugged her, hoisting her up a little more against her. "Are you alright? Fang?" Lightning lifted the back of her hand to press it against Fang's forehead. "You feel cold."

"Ooh!" Lebreau interrupted anxiously. "Are you blacking out?"

Fang straightened, somewhat, fighting the dizziness. "Can I have some water?" Serah scurried off to get one for her. Hurrying back, she pressed the cup into Fang's mostly limp fingers and helped her hold it till Fang established her grip.

"Oh Fang, come on," Lebreau encouraged. "Orphan may be dead, but it's still fun to piss him off beyond the grave!" Fang was especially glad for Lightning's presence. "Can't you imagine it? When he was still alive..."

**XXX LEBREAU'S DELIRIUM XXX**

And the great Orphan sword cringed as its powerful beast gradually drained of energy.

"Fuck, Fang." Vanille huffed, breathlessly as Fang pumped into her relentlessly. "You- I- " Vanille gasped and shut her eyes. "Harder, Fang- _urgh!"_ Vanille's groan turned into a squeal as Fang thrusted inside of her. "Just a little more- uhh- unnh- _I fucking love your tail, Fang!"_

**XXX END DELIRIUM XXX**

" _My tail, Vanille?"_

"Hey!" Vanille protested, red-faced. "That's not how it went! We didn't fuck with your tail, Fang! Not that time!"

" _Not that time?"_

"And- she's making it raunchier than it was!" Vanille insisted. "It wasn't like that! You were nice and slow and considerate of me! I mean, we did do it four times before I passed out and you were still hard when I did...but you were super nice about it! And you waited for me to wake up before you continued."

Jihl's eyes lit up at Fang, she purred. "Such endurance."

Fang was slouched back and partially limp against Lightning again. She whispered into her lover's ear. "Don't let me pass out here." Lightning squeezed her.  
Glancing away, Fang looked over at Serah. "What about you? When did you have your first...experience?"

Serah shifted suddenly, self-conscious. "Um..."

Lightning's eyes flashed up at Serah, minutely stiffening. "Fang, maybe we should hold the rest of the stories off..."

"No," Fang shook her head. "I want to know, Lightning. I want to know how you all got roped into this. I want to hear." Fang speculated of Serah again. "I never met you before Vanille and I uncrystallized. Not while you were conscious, anyway. Did we start...after I came back?"

"Not exactly..." Serah admitted, eyes fascinated with the floor.

Fang squinted. "Then when did we..."

Serah peeped quietly.

Vanille decided to jump start for them. "Serah wasn't exactly unconscious from being branded, Fang..."

Fang's eyes widened in horror. "I raped you?"

"No!" Serah corrected quickly. "No, it wasn't that! I was...I was willing..."

"Before we'd met?" Fang's eyes rounded in as a whole nother side of Serah came to light. "Before you knew I was _human_?"

Serah cringed. Jihl smiled, satisfied, and _tut_ 'ed Serah. "Dirty, naughty girl."

Fang stared in disbelief. "You're supposed to be the innocent one, Serah!"

"I was curious!" Serah peeped. "And you were aroused and I didn't think it'd ever come back to me..." Serah gulped. "Mine started in the vestige too..."

**XXX FLASHBACK XXX**

Serah held her arm, tears streaming down her face as the last burning edge of pain dwindled and withered from her brand. _A l'Cie._ Serah's heart pounded. _A Pulse l'Cie._ Inhaling raggedly, Serah stumbled to her feet. _Gotta get outta here._ Serah nearly tripped in her haste. _Escape. Find Claire- or Snow- Snow'll know what to do._  
Set direction in mind, Serah took off down the hallway, still holding her arm. Entering the room just outside of the great fal'Cie's, Serah looked down the possible paths she could take. _Right, left, or straight. Which way did I come from? Think, Serah, think!_

Stressing, Serah again looked at the mark scarring her upper arm. Something moved. Serah stared intently. To her horror, she took note of a skinny little black line that was slowly, millimeter by millimeter, stretching out from the red mass in the middle. It was so slow, it was practically undetectable. But Serah was a learned girl and knew exactly what that meant. "No!" Serah slapped her hand back over her brand. "Stop! I'm not panicking, I'm not!" She lifted her hand to peek again, seeing the little black line about a millimeter further than it was before. "No!" Serah covered it once more before taking off down the left passageway.

She knew she had to stop panicking. Her brand was advancing as a direct result of her distress. But Serah couldn't help it. She was shaken and just wanted out of this place, to be with Snow or Lightning, it didn't matter, as long as _someone_ was with her, she'd be okay.

The passage she took led her down another skinny ramp until she'd entered another vast room. There were stairs that led down. Serah didn't specifically remember this room, but she figured it was a good thing that the path was moving down, so she continued on. Treading carefully, it failed to escape her notice that the path was unusually clear of cie'th, which she had otherwise had to avoid on her way in.

Looking down at her feet so she wouldn't misstep without a railing, Serah made her way down the long, long staircase, trying to focus desperately on anything besides the wild fears coursing through her. She really had to settle, if only she was out of this Makerforsaken place and home with Snow. _Or Claire. Just imagine that._ Serah encouraged herself. _Home and warm in Claire's arms, sharing her body heat, unmarked by this thing...!_

Serah reached the bottom step and looked up once more. She froze at the new platform she found herself on.

Over in the far right corner of the platform, wild, untamed, tentacle locks blossomed out from behind an indigo, lithe body. Enthralled with an ever-unquenchable curiosity, Serah found her feet taking her closer yet to investigate the strange and beautiful beast, even when her rational mind yelled at her that this was how she got in trouble in the first place. Serah couldn't resist.

Stepping closer to the mythical being, Serah found that the creature was not alone. Rather, there was a young girl clutched in the beasts arms and the two were snuggling, spooning, resting contentedly next to each other on a rough pelt. Serah let out a little unexpected gasp at the sight of the two, and the careful, protective way in which the beast was shielding the little one.

At the sound of her released breath, the beast's eyes snapped open. Luminescent whites found Serah and the creature growled.

 _Oh!_ Serah stepped back, wary and alarmed now as the exotic beast carefully pulled away from the slumbering little one. "H-Hey..." Serah cautioned, holding up her arms. "I mean no harm..." Serah took another slow step back. "N-No reason to get up. You can stay with your...pet there. I'll just be on my way. That's a good boy..." The beast growled, a low, rising rumble that filled the air and vibrated through her as she took another cautious step back. Serah's heel caught on the back step behind her. She squealed as she fell back and the beast, roaring down from it's thunderous howl, looked right at her. Serah's heart pumped double time as she scrambled on the steps to get away.

One second, she was desperately climbing to her feet, the next, her feet cleanly left the ground as Serah was hoisted into the air and tossed over the beast's shoulder. Serah screamed, but the creature was already halfway up the steps and carrying her away. Thrashing, Serah kicked and squealed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Serah apologized profusely. "Please put me down! I'll leave! I swear I won't bother you! Please don't eat me!"

In response, Serah felt the hand that was holding her in place, low on her leg, snake up a little higher. The creature carefully rubbed high on Serah's leg soothingly. Serah was petrified. "Listen- I'll give you something. Do you like chocolate? Or a steak! I'll cook you a steak! I'll cook you ten steaks! Or money- do you want money?" The beast ignored her offers. "Please!" Serah cried out. "Just let me go, I'm begging you!" When none of her pleas seemed to register or make a difference at all, Serah tried a sterner, hard tone, trying to sound tough and determined like her big sister.

"Put me down this instant!" Nothing. "If I'm not on my feet in two seconds buster- " Serah yelped suddenly when the beast brought about its free hand that wasn't still rubbing her leg and smacked her bottom, which was embarrassingly half-revealed under her flipped skirt from the position she was held in.

Rightly reprimanded, Serah quieted and gave up her struggles against the obviously stronger beast. Going limp on its shoulder, Serah instead tried to focus on something besides her impending doom and found one in the flowing tendrils that spiked out of the back of the creature's head. Lifting her hand to those captivating tendrils, Serah touched one and found it surprisingly soft and squishy. Interested, Serah stroked down the smooth tendril and paused suddenly as a shiver went through her captor.

"You can feel that?"

Her captor said nothing, but continued on its way, thumb starting to rub small circles on the back of Serah's thigh. Serah'd been freaked out when it first touched her, but the beast wasn't hurting her. It was almost...nice, kinda. Comforting.

"You're not really going to eat me, are you?"

The beast made a noise at her that almost sounded like a snort. Serah tried to relax a little more, eyes caught on those exotic tendrils. She stroked one again. "You have beautiful hair." Serah complimented, petting down the yellow-orange spikes that blossomed farther out than she could reach.

The creature purred softly, a much less threatening rumble than the one Serah had heard before. Serah's rapid heartbeat slowed a little more.

"So...that girl back there." Serah recalled. "Is she your friend?" The beast rumbled. "Did you meet her the same way you met me? Collected her up just like that?" A deeper growl resonated through the creature's chest and Serah knew when to call it quits. "Okay, okay, we don't have to talk about her if you don't want. We can talk about... oh! I can tell you my name, if you want to hear it." The beast was quiet. Waiting, maybe? "It's Serah," Serah told it. "Serah Farron." Serah paused, then. "Do you have a name?"

Serah listened to an accompanying hiss, but she didn't speak Creature, so she couldn't exactly tell anything of what it said, only what tone or ferocity it took. "What should I call you? Hmm. What about Indigo, like your skin?" Her captor huffed irritably. "No? You don't like that?" Serah considered. "Howwww abouuuut...Skip! I once had a dog named Skip. He died after only two days though...he was a fair-dog, one of those you win at carnivals. I could call you Skip if you want" Another huff. This one more aggravated. "Oh...not that one either, huh? I guess you don't want to be named after my dead dog..." Serah winced. "Sorry if that was offensive."

Serah continued to mull it over. "See, the problem is, I don't know that much about you. So I don't know what kind of name would fit. Basically, all I've got is you're blue with orange spots, have pretty orange hair, and you have claws that I hope you won't use..." the beasts head turned to her and opened its mouth, slithering out a tongue before clicking its teeth, flashing sharp, pointy fangs at her. "And a lizard's tongue, apparently." Serah added. She pondered. "I think I like that. Claws. Do you like that?"

XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX

"Claws, Serah?" Fang arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that different from Fang..."

"I even gave you hints."

"I would have called you Lizzy, Fang!" Vanille announced. "For the tongue!"

Fang facepalmed.

XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX

The creature huffed again. Serah gave a small yelp of surprise as its hands touched her sides and lifted her up away from its shoulder before she was placed firmly on her rump on the floor. The beast straightened before her then and Serah tilted her head back to look up at it in awe. She jumped a little again when it howled and started to get frightened once more. Perhaps it was calling friends? Who knew what it could do to her... "Shhh," Serah urged. "Shhh boy, don't make so much noise."

The creature glared down at her again then, growling. _What'd I say?_ Serah tried to scoot back a little bit, only to have the beast advance on her. "L-Look," Serah started, her nervous stutter returning. "I don't mean t-to offend you, boy, I- " the beast roared again. Serah started, gazing up at it again when she first noticed it had breasts. "Oh! Oh, is that it? You aren't a boy, are you? You're a girl!"

The creature before her stopped growling then and gazed down at Serah. Serah jerked, spastic, as the creature knelt in front of her and reached down to cup her chin. Serah froze. The magnificent beast scooted in closer then as her fingers stroked Serah's cheek. Her touch felt so warm and soothing, it reminded Serah of Lightning. Serah's eyes fluttered wistfully in memory of her sister. She thought about Lightning, and Snow, and of her brand. Serah's heart fluttered weakly.

Soft lips touched hers, just barely. Serah sighed into that mouth that felt so gentle and tender, warmth seeping through her and tickling her down to her core. The mouth on hers dipped, leaning further in as the lips massaged her own, a careful, but needy persistence. Serah _mmm_ 'd softly and a long-fingered hand closed over her shoulder firmly, pressing her back. Serah leaned willingly, her own hand raising to her other's hairline, where she twined her fingers back in scraggly locks. The hand on Serah's shoulder lowered to her side. Serah heard a _riiiiiip_ of material as a sharp fingernail traced carefully up her side. _She tastes so good._ Serah's eyes fluttered again, bringing the indigo beauty back into her vision. She closed her eyes once more and tongued her lips.

**XXX BREAK FLASHBACK XXX**

"Serah, what the hell?"

Lightning winced on behalf of her sister. "She was panicking about her brand, Fang."

"It sure doesn't look like it!"

Serah was already beat red, but Lightning imagined her sister would be uncontrollably flushed at the accusations even if she weren't already.

"Mating with another species without knowing," Jihl purred again. "That is deliciously dirty, darling. Perhaps you ought to offer further invitation, Vanille..."

"It wasn't like that!" Serah protested. "I was hesitant too!"

"When? There's no hesitation before you shoved your tongue in my mouth!"

"It's coming!" Serah insisted.

" _Before_ or _after_ you do?"

Serah squeaked.

**XXX CONTINUED FLASHBACK XXX**

_What am I doing?_ The thought itself took a moment to register, a moment in which ripped blouse was pulled away and discarded over to the side. Even then, Serah didn't stop until she felt that clawed hand dip into her panties and trace over her wet sex. Serah startled out of the daze, sitting up abruptly. "Claws!"

Serah looked down at herself, at her bra-clad chest and the hand snaked between her legs. She looked up at Claws, her self-appointed moniker for the beast, and gaped, truly coming to herself. Serah reached a hand over Claws' arm. "Listen, Claws... I... I think you're beautiful and exotic and everything, but this is... this is a little kinkier than how I like my cake." Serah started lifting Claws' hand up and away. Claws whined.

"I know, I know," Serah apologized. "I'm being a tease. I didn't mean to- " Serah halted as Claws' hand lifted out of her skirt and a vitally important physical aspect revealed itself to Serah behind where Claw's arm had hid it before. "Oh..." Serah stared at the erection: large and full and bulging. "Oh, you have a..." Serah frowned and looked up at Claws accusingly. "You _are_ a boy!"

Claws growled at the statement again and Serah rolled her eyes. "Oh, you want to be a girl then? Fine. We'll call you a girl. It still doesn't change the fact that your _penis is sticking up at me_!" Serah crossed her arms over her chest. "We just kissed, buster! What am I supposed to do about that now?" Claws' eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at Serah right back and, lifting a hand to Serah's shoulder, Serah felt something sticky and wet rub against her bare shoulder. Serah colored. "Okay, fine, I was wet too." Serah admitted in a huff. "But _you_ were the one to rip my shirt off and it was _you_ who slipped your hand down my skirt! Now look where that put us!"

Serah grumbled, eyes traveling back down again to Claws' erection. She'd never seen a penis in real life, but it looked pretty close to what she'd seen in the books. Just a little more vibrant orange. Serah had a sudden, unexplainable inclination to touch it and see what it felt like. Squashing the urge within her, she looked back up at Claws. "Can you make it go down?"

Claws gave her a look that practically dripped disbelief and sarcasm.

"I was just asking." Serah replied defensively. "No reason to get all huffy with me over it." Serah's curious eyes once again found themselves dropping to Claws' erect member. "Well...what do we do now?"

Claws shifted forward, pressing the tip of her erection closer to Serah.

"Hey!" Serah protested as Claws halted, erection extended a few inches from her, almost touching. "You...you want me to get you off, don't you?" Serah looked accusingly into the creature's face.

Claws whined.

Serah's features softened somewhat. "Claws..." she looked over the intimidating creature who seemed to be pleading with her, almost. "I'll...I'll admit that you had me aroused, but...we're not even the same species." Claws lowered her head. "I mean, you're remarkably smart for a...whatever you are, but..." Serah bit her bottom lip.

If truth be told, she was still wet and could feel it, slick and hot between her legs. She was curious, too. And Claws seemed like a nice guy...or girl...or creature, rather, but... _this feels so kinky to me._ Still, Serah was curious... "Okay," Serah relented. "Okay. I'll help you take care of it. But you better not be one of those guys who gets hard again like two seconds after."

Claws growled again.

"Or girls- whatever." Serah corrected. "Promise me. No getting hard again." Serah held out her pinky. Claws stared at her. "Okay, nevermind." Serah sighed. "Just don't do it. And we're doing this my way, by the way. So lean back. You get bottom." When Claws hesitated to do so, Serah lifted her own small hands to her shoulders and pushed her buddy back. "I always thought Snow would be the first guy I do it with..." Serah speculated. "But then again, you keep insisting that you're not male..." Pushing Claws back, Claws headdress of tendrils and hair cut off the descent at a twenty degree angle. "This is going to be interesting..." Serah looked up at Claws' face again, at those remarkable, almost-human like features. "At least I'll be able to reach your face this way, I suppose. Claws, are you ready?"

Claws rumbled deep in her chest.

"Okay," Serah nodded. "Okay. I've never done this before with a gu- with that kind of equipment. So bear with me." _I wonder if Snow'll be just as big._

Serah made her way over to Claws on her knees, then raised herself a little higher when she came upon her arousal. Claws reached forward and grabbed her wrists, tugging her closer and positioned her above him. Serah shivered at the very prospect. "But I- " seeming to know her dilemma already, Claws reached up under her skirt and slit Serah's panties up along the side before pulling them away and discarding them.

"I'm going to need _some_ clothes to walk outside again you know..." Claws ignored her and, grabbing her hips in a strong, sturdy grip, Claws started to lower Serah onto her arousal.

The instant the hot head of Claws' arousal nosed into her, Serah shivered pleasurably and gripped her hands over Claws's arms, which were still carefully lowering her. Serah stretched to take her in, knowing no feeling as wonderful as feeling herself filled like this. Serah groaned, long and pleasureful, as Claws guided her down inch by inch. There seemed to be no end in sight and Serah was already twitching, moaning by the time she'd sunk down hilt-deep. She could already feel herself clenching around that magnificent bundle, so deep inside of her such as no penis had ever been.

Serah leaned down over Claws and kissed her, bracing a leg upon the mythical woman's to brace her pull out. Serah slammed down back on her and spasmed in pleasure, moans finding Claws' chin and neck and shoulder where she bit and chewed as she thrusted upon her again and again. Claws' body swayed with hers, moving in turn to her thrusts, jerking into her when she came down and leaving a spacious gap when she pulled out that Serah _needed_ to fill, again and again.

Serah cried out and Claws groaned. She could feel her pleasures building and mounting, overflowing her body so bad that she quaked. Claws felt amazing inside of her, so hot, hard, and determined to make her come. Serah choked on her ecstasy, body soaring so high she felt ready to burst. She was sure she would. The stiff, penetrating member throbbed inside, creating a pulse that overwhelmed her whole body. Claws hammered back into her and Serah screamed, the combination of Claws hot seed surging into her at the same time as her own dripping gushed from her sent her over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm that seeped through her, head to toe.

Serah rocked against her, then finally collapsed, sweat-drenched and so overwhelmingly fulfilled. Her arms draped around Claws' sides, hugging her limply as she struggled to breathe. Claws' hand lifted to her back and stroked down her hair and back. Serah giggled girlishly. "I feel like a well-fed kitten."

"Fang!" Vanille's voice rang out through the silence. Serah stilled at the _human_ voice of another. _Oh Eden, no! No, I can't be seen like this!_ "Fang, are you here?" Serah tried to lift herself from Claws, but she was still a little shaky and collapsed back down. Below her, Claws let out a building, rumbling growl. _Oh good!_ Serah thought. _Scare them away, Claws! Good girl!_

"Fang!" The voice got more desperate and, to Serah's horror, footsteps padded closer. _No!_ Before Serah could do so much as think about trying to hide again, the little redheaded woman Serah had seen earlier appeared around the railing bend, spotting them. _Oh cripes, it's the girlfriend!_ "Fang!" Vanille started racing over, but slowed as she drew closer and Serah came into clarity.

"Oh..." Vanille covered her mouth. "Oh no!" Sprinting the rest of the way, Vanille pulled up short, gasping in astonishment. She looked from the half-naked Serah to Fang, observing how they were linked at the hip. "Are you..." Vanille was confused why the other girl seemed to be on top. "Are you okay?"

Tired, sweating, looking exhausted, the girl nervously bit her lower lip. "Look, I didn't know she had a girlfriend. I- " Serah choked suddenly as, under her skirt, still resting inside of her, 'Fang' twitched and started to expand. _Is she turned on by this?_ Serah tried to focus as Fang ballooned within her. "I thought- " Serah squeezed her eyes shut as Fang stretched her inner walls all over again. "I thought you were just a friend!" Serah gasped as Fang filled her once again, a hard, warm deep pocket within her. She gripped Fang's hand that was still resting on her hip and squeezed as hard as she could, breathing raggedly. _You promised!_

"Hey are you..." Vanille blinked. Fang was smirking. Vanille's eyes dropped to their hips again where the girl was clutching Fang's hand tightly. _Is she...?_ Vanille strode forward and flipped the girl's skirt up. Indeed, Fang was erect inside of her. Serah's eyes shot open in panic as she desperately reached to flatten her skirt and preserve some dignity. "Fang!" Vanille gawked, dropping Serah's skirt, she stepped closer again to slap Fang, but a swooshing tail caught her behind the legs and Vanille stumbled into Fang's outstretched arm. The girl riding Fang was already groaning as Fang swung an arm around her and brought her down into a kiss.

"No!" Vanille mumbled into her mouth, pulling away only to be locked in place a few inches back. "You are _not_ getting off that easy! She's not me, Fang! You can't just grab any random pretty girl and fuck her when you're like this!"

Fang growled discontentedly and, bouncing Serah enough on her how, lifted her hand slightly up the pink-haired girl's back and pulled her down to her chest at Vanille's level. Vanille looked over at the girl sympathetically and lifted a hand to brush a few sweaty strands away from her face. Serah opened her eyes once more to find herself staring into kind jade crystals. "I really- " Serah huffed, gasping for breath. "I really didn't know- I- "

"Shh," Vanille quieted her, glancing down to where Fang was still thrashing into her. She looked back up at Serah earnestly. "She didn't force you into this, did she?"

Serah squeezed her eyes shut. Vanille could tell she was near her high. "No." Serah managed. "I- I wanted it."

A few more strands fell in front of her face and Vanille pushed them back, tucking them behind the girl's ear. "She's not hurting you?"

"No." Serah choked, body soaring. "I- I can't- " Serah grabbed her shoulder and pulled Vanille to her, mashing their mouths in a frenzied, furious kiss. Vanille barely got to return just one of her hungry kisses before Serah pulled back with a scream as she came. Vanille waited a moment, then found her mouth again as Serah began to tumble down from her high. Serah gripped her weakly and returned the affection before all energy drained from her in one fell swoop. Serah fell limp against Fang, gasping and spent, her eyes already fluttering in total exhaustion.

Vanille smiled warmly at the girl and Serah felt a hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't have been able to do anything even if she wanted to. "What's your name, pink?"

It was an effort to keep her eyes open. They fluttered precariously, trying to stay and focus on a hazy cute redhead. "It's Serah." Serah murmured, exhausted. "Serah Ferrn..." Serah had not even the effort to correct herself.

"I'm Vanille," the redhead introduced in turn. She leaned down close to Serah, as if aware that Serah's hearing was getting smaller and distant. Vanille's hand stroked down Serah's back, but Serah barely felt it. "You're not alone, Serah." Vanille told her, whispering for some reason. "You're going to be okay." And with that, Serah's eyes shut as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Vanille straightened and clicked her tongue at Fang, who appeared deliriously happy. " _You_ are in _big_ trouble, Fang, and not the good kind!"

Fang's tongue slithered out at her jauntily. She smirked.

**XXX END FLASHBACK XXX**

"...is that why she was laying right in the open, right outside our room?"

"Yeah..." Vanille admitted. "I didn't want any cei'th to stumble by her, and putting her back in the room with Anima didn't seem like such a good idea, so..."

Fang's eyes flickered over to Serah, whom Lightning was watching carefully too. "Serah?"

"I'm sorry," Serah traced a small circle with her foot nervously. "I just thought- I don't know what I thought, I was just... if I'd known you were human, Fang, I would have never..."

Lebreau snorted. "She'll do the animal, but if she'd known you were human- hoo no!"

Serah cringed. She looked up briefly, earnestly, regret and shame burning in her eyes. "Fang- I know it makes up for nothing, but- I really am sorry." Serah held her eyes for a few short seconds longer, then dropped her gaze again, jaw quivering.

Fang swallowed. "I appreciate that, Serah... thanks." Fang looked back up at the party gathered and sighed. "Two to go. Leb- _ugh._ Nevermind, let's not. Jihl?"

"Hey!" Lebreau objected. "That's not f- "

"Lebreau, shut up." Lebreau abruptly snapped her jaw shut at Lightning's tone. " _Maybe_ you can go after. _Maybe._ Fang can do without being detail-assaulted by your kink 's going now." Lightning looked over at the poised woman. "Jihl?"

A small smile tugged at Jihl's mouth. "If you insist, my dear."


End file.
